


Say We'll Never Come Back Down

by OkayMary



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Baker AU, F/F, Katya is a single mom, Trixie owns a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayMary/pseuds/OkayMary
Summary: Trixie is having a slow day at Yellow Cloud Cafe when a cute girl comes in and catches her attention.





	1. Welcome to Yellow Cloud Cafe

Quiet is not normally a word Trixie would use to describe her daily life at Yellow Cloud Cafe. Usually her surroundings were littered with bustling college students who sat around loudly telling stories about their night out or trying to work out a group project while pounding away at the keyboard and shuffling through paper. Today, however, the only things occupying her surroundings this crisp September day was the hum of the refrigerator, the hiss of the espresso machine and the sniffling customer sitting alone at a table in the back left side of the coffee shop. She stood there, leaning over on the counter, tapping her toe as she looked out the front windows willing more exciting people to come in.

 

Trixie was quite thrilled, typically, to have some down time. She could work on new cupcake recipes, she could reorganize things, she could draw new display signs but that really only works when she’s not alone. Since the school year just started back up today, her usual employees were back in class and haven’t come to her yet to make a new work schedule. Her business partner, Dela, had to take her daughter to her first day of kindergarten so that left Trixie to man a slow coffee shop alone.

 

Looking around the coffee shop, there were about three people total sitting at tables, two on their laptops and the other reading a book. Trixie sighed before going back to the paper in front of her there she was trying to figure out what kind of cake she should pair with the strawberry rose frosting she can’t stop thinking about. Before she could give up and decide to just try it with a vanilla, a woman she has never seen before walks into the cafe.

 

Trixie can’t deny that she is really beautiful. She has blonde wavy hair that hangs down to her chest. She’s shorter than Trixie, smaller frame as well. She has piercing blue eyes made more intense with the heavy black eyeliner she’s wearing which is balanced with a perfect red lip.

 

This is a face Trixie would have remembered if she had see it before.

 

“Hi, can I just have a black coffee. Hot and for here.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. That’ll be $2.50” The woman pulls out her wallet from a bag she has sitting on her shoulder. She set the bag down briefly of the counter, hands Trixie a five and continues looking for something in the bag but pulls nothing else out. Trixie tries to sneak another glance at the woman while she’s not paying attention but she looks back at Trixie as if she could feel her eyes on her and gives Trixie a quick smile.

 

“Here’s your change. Can I have your name?” Trixie asks more out of interest than necessity.

 

“Katya.”

 

Trixie bits her lip to try and stop herself from repeating the name just to see how it felt in her mouth. Not in a creepy way, no. Cute girls come in here all the time and this one was no different. She was just bored and now there’s someone to interact with with a great name.

 

“Perfect Katya. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring your drink out to you.” She smiles and nods before grabbing her bag and settling down at the table right next to the right window.

 

Trixie got to work brewing a fresh pot of coffee. When it was done, she grabbed one of the bright yellow mugs off the shelf and poured the coffee in it. She walked it carefully over to Katya, wondering if she should start a conversation with her but can see that she seemed focus on her computer in front of her and decides against it.

 

“Here you are. Hot and black.” Trixie calls out to Katya as she looks up from her screen to meet eyes with Trixie.

 

“Thank you so much…” She looks at the embroidered named on her apron “…Trixie.”

 

She picks up the coffee mug and takes a sip and sighs happily at the taste. Trixie beams at the reaction and puffs her chest in pride. She knew taking the time to make a fresh pot would pay off.

 

“This is wonderful. Thank you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine” Trixie turned and walked back to the counter before she could continue staring at Katya like a crazy woman.

 

The next hour or so pass in mostly silence. Trixie made herself busy the a few new customers that came in and tried to get some bookkeeping done when she wasn’t making coffee. It’s hard to focus on profit margins when there’s a cute girl sitting in the corner of your coffee shop, squinting at her computer in such an adorable way.

 

Eventually she heard the computer slam close and the chair scraping across the floor. She notices the woman walking up to the counter again and she perks back up.

 

“That rainbow cupcake there, what kind of cake is it?” She’s pointing to one of Trixie’s favorite cupcake in the glass case. She loves it because it the simplest one and it’s her best seller because it’s so cute. “It’s actually an angel food cake with a strawberry filling with a whip cream frosting. The rainbow on top is just white chocolate.” Trixie replied with a smile.

 

“Can I have one of those to go?”

 

“Absolutely! Let me grab a box.” Trixie bent down under the counter to get a box and then picked out the prettiest looking cupcake in the row. She put in gently in the box, folded the lid down and then slid it across the counter.  “This one is on me.” Trixie when out on a limb and hoped it wouldn’t come across as weird.

 

“Oh no, please let me pay.” Katya was fussing with her wallet trying to get money out before Trixie could argue back.

 

“That’s alright. I own this place and I made these cupcakes so this one is totally free. You just have to come back soon and let me know what you think.” Trixie got a bit bold with are response, hoping her nerves are being pick up in her body language.

 

“Thank you Trixie! I will be back to let you know.” She picked up the cupcake and dropped a few dollars into the tip jar. She gave Trixie a small wave before turning around and walking out the door.

 

Trixie lets out a sigh and glances at her phone. 2:45pm. This is going to be a long evening. She walked over to the table Katya was sitting at to wipe it down, trying not to think about the way her face looked when she leaned close to her computer, squinting in focus or her perfect red lips.

 

It was useless.

 

-

 

She tried really hard not to think about her too much.

 

The past week was dragging on so slowly it was almost painful. Maybe she did scare Katya off. She tried looking her up on Facebook or Instagram but Katya was surprisingly a very common Russian name and honestly, she didn’t think this girl even had social media. She had to distract herself in new ways like baking way too many cupcakes and spending hours watching make-up tutorials on YouTube.

 

It was silly of her to come into work Friday hoping to see Katya again. For all she knows, she was a one-time customer that was just passing through town and saw the cute yellow and blue exterior and stopped by. She only said she was going to come back to be nice because she was given a free cupcake.

 

That’s what she told herself until she saw Katya come walking through the door as she placed the last cupcake into the case.

 

“Hey! Katya right?” She asked as if that name wasn’t the only thing she could think of the past few days.

 

“Yes! That’s me!” She sounded slightly shocked that Trixie remembered her name and Trixie worked hard to not look so giddy. “And you’re Trixie right?” Trixie just nods at her.

 

“That cupcake was a big hit Monday! Thank you again.” Katya gave her a bight smile. Great, she also has perfect teeth.

 

“Aw, thanks! Happy to hear that. So what can I get you today?” She said trying to not show how happy Katya’s comment made her.

 

“I’ll have just a black coffee. Hot.” She already has a five out ready to hand over. Trixie grabbed it, punched in the amount and gave Katya the change. She promptly put it in the tip jar and walked over to the same table she sat before. Trixie carefully walks the coffee over and hope to start a conversation before Katya get sucked into whatever she works on on her computer.

 

She notices a few stickers stuck to the front of her laptop and thought that was her way in. She spotted one that looked like an angry pageant doll with pink circles on her cheeks and a pink down-turned mouth  “Wow, that’s pretty cute” Trixie said pointed at the sticker after placing the cup on the table.

 

“Oh thanks, I made it for a friend.” Katya told her as she ran her hand across the sticker. Trixie looked and the rest of them and noticed they where all in the same art style.

 

“Wait you make that?” Trixie was pointing at the sticker, genuinely shocked.

 

“Yeah, I’m an artist. Mostly graphic design now.” Katya opened her laptop and stated clicking around. She got then senses maybe she should leave her to do her work. That’s what she came here to do, not chat with Trixie.

 

“Well maybe I can have you do some work with me sometime. Enjoy your coffee.” Trixie walked away before she could say anything that could embarrass herself.

 

When she made her way back to the kitchen, Dela was standing there with her arms crossed smirking at Trixie.

 

“Yes my dear Bendela, how can I possibly help you today” She responded to the look with sarcasm because she knows Dela is about to call her out.

 

“Well Trixie, you can tell me why you’re flirting, horribly might I add, with the cute blonde over there?”  She moved her hands to her hips, just waiting to see what Trixie will respond with.

 

“I was not flirting. I was bringing her her coffee and then asked about a sticker on her computer. That’s it.” Trixie tried to busy herself with dishes so she wouldn’t have to look Dela in the eyes.

 

“Mmhm and since when do we service just a black coffee to a table. I do believe we typically just pour it at the counter.” She walked over to Trixie and leaned onto the side of the sink.

 

“Okay so I think she’s cute, so what? I’m not going to do anything about it. I don’t even know if she’s gay.” Trixie wiped her wet hands on her apron and walked back into her office. Dela followed her and leaned on the door way while Trixie plopped herself down on her desk chair. “When Farrah gets here, can you send her back here? We need to fix her schedule.”

 

“Okay we’ll stop talking about it…for now.” Dela walked back to the front of the shop leaving Trixie alone. She laid her head down on her arms and groaned loudly.

 

-

 

A few hours later, Trixie emerged from her office and back to the front, joining Dela at the register. The coffee shop was pretty packed and Farrah look frazzled, bringing two drinks over to a near-by table. Farrah was a good worker and people loved her pink hair and bubbly personality but she was easily overwhelmed.

 

“Can you believe she only cried twice when we were sorting out her new shifts?” Trixie stood next to Dela, both staring over at her ready to jump in if she spills anything.

 

“Wow, good for her. I guess being a junior in college really toughened her up.” Once Dela saw Farrah successfully place the drinks on the table, she turned her attention to Trixie. “Hot blonde is still here but I think she leaving soon, she just closed her laptop.”

 

Trixie rolled her eyes at her. “Her name is Katya, by the way.” She said, not really helping her case but didn’t want to chance Katya hearing Dela call her “hot blonde”.  Just then, Katya stood and gathered her items. She was walking toward the counter and Trixie shot Dela a look of panic.

 

“I’ll leave but I will be standing on the other side of that door. Get’um tiger!” She gave Trixie and wink and a tap on the butt and walk into the back.

 

“Hi Trixie. What cupcake do you recommend today?” Katya didn’t even bother looking at them today, instead she was trusting Trixie with choice.

 

“Well, I just make this champagne cupcake with a strawberry and rose water frosting that I think is wonderful but a good chocolate choice is this dirt cake cupcake which is just a chocolate cupcake with with a fudge Oreo frosting and gummy worm decorations.” Trixie was standing by the case pointing out her creations to Katya.

 

“You know what, I’ll take them both.” She smiled at Trixie handing her over a ten before Trixie can even pick them and box them.

 

Trixie boxes the cupcakes and slides them across the counter then rings up Katya.

 

“Also, I wasn’t sure if you were serious about the design thing earlier but here’s my card. I wrote by cell number on there so you don’t have to do the whole email thing.” Katya is holding out her card toward Trixie. She looks at it dumbfounded for a moment before reaching out and taking it. She handed Katya her change.

 

“Oh yes, I was serious! I’m going to talk to my business partner and then give you a call.” Trixie places the card in the front pocked of her apron, trying to look casual about having Katya personal cell number.

 

“Perfect. I’m looking forward to it.” Katya winked at her before picking up her cupcakes and walked out of the coffee shop.

 

Trixie turned and saw Dela practically jumping with joy.

 

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Trixie just hung her head in shame but still had a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother, I'm writing again. I saw this piece of art the other day and I thought, ugh, this Trixie and so soft and sweet she must own a bakery but also loves hot older women SO HERE WE ARE.
> 
> This is that piece: https://ging-gum.tumblr.com/post/184927211200/say-youll-never-come-back-down-to-the-place-in


	2. Dirt Cake

Since her last interaction with Katya, Trixie has been too afraid to reach out to her about working together. Both she and Dela agreed that they would love to have Katya make a few stickers for them as well as design a shirt for them to sell, but she just can’t bring herself to use the number Katya gave her. She wrote out so many texts over the weekend that she just ends up erasing, telling herself she rather just talk to her the next time she comes in.

 

Everyday when she comes into work, she makes sure to get all her office work done in the morning so she can be out front around the time Katya tends to come in. Today, she was in luck because most of her work was out front as she was training two new hires, Adore and Brianna.

 

Brianna was just starting her freshman year and never worked a real job in her life but she really touched a soft spot in Trixie’s heart. Much like Trixie, she went out on a limb and moved away for college all on her own. She really needed money for college and Trixie was willing to hire her and make sure to train her herself. It also helped that she looked like she could be Trixie’s little sister with big blonde hair and a Barbie vibe.

 

Adore was the total opposite of Brianna. She had a 90’s grunge punk vibe to her and is a bit air headed but is definitely a people person. Dela’s friend Bianca ask them to consider hiring Adore so she had something to do when she wasn’t in class to keep her out of trouble. If Trixie was honest, she hired her solely because she thinks the customers will really enjoy her personality, not because she thought she’d be an outstanding barista.

 

Trixie wants to make sure she’s giving back everything she was given. When she was in college, she really needed money as she just moved from Wisconsin to Chicago for college without any support from her family. She sat in a coffee shop one day after being rejected so many times from jobs she applied to and cried into a cup of hot chocolate. The owner of the shop, Nina West, came over and spent a few hours talking to her before offering her a job. Nina become somewhat of a mom to her and when she wanted to retire, she sold the shop to Trixie and Dela on the promise that they turned it into the shop they wanted. So they opened Yellow Cloud Cafe, a place where Dela can live her simple coffee loving life and she could bake whatever she wanted.

 

If her shop helped give opportunities to people like Farrah, Brianna and Adore than she’s done her job.

 

She just finished up showing the girls the basics, not expect them to do anything too hard. She mostly showed them how to brew coffee and how to work the register. She realized given the small amount of people sitting in the café, it must be approaching the last few hours before closing and sent them to clean empty tables and wash dishes in the back.

 

Trixie checked the time, 3:15pm, definitely passed the time Katya would be in. She resigned to the fact that she’ll have to wait another day to possibly see Katya. She went over to the pastry case to take stock of what was left. It’s past the time to restock anything so now she just hopes that what's left will be bought and whatever is left at closing she’ll give to the new girls or take home.

 

As she looked into the case, she notices a little girl with her face pressed to the outside of the glass. She was adorable with big blue eyes looking back and forth from cupcakes to cookies, wild curly blonde hair tied up in a red scrunchie. Trixie give her a small wave through the glass before standing up and walking around the counter so she can see her. The little girl stood there in a little red leotard and black tutu on, bouncing on the toes of her little combat boots.  

 

“Hi there, are looking for something specific or just something that looks yummy?” Trixie squatted so that she’s eye level with the little girl. She glances around at the tables and none of the patrons seem to be watching this child.

 

“Well my mommy bought me a cupcake the other day that was chocolate with worms in it but I can’t find that one.” She turned back to the case, looking once again for the cupcake.

 

“I don’t think there’s any left up here but I can check the back. Where is your mommy?” Trixie stood back up, straighten her yellow plaid dress. She’s doesn’t want to leave this little girl alone in the shop.

 

“She’s just outside on the phone. She told me to come in here and pick out a treat while she finishes her call. It’s grown up stuff.” the little girl just shrugs and looks up at Trixie. Trixie wasn’t sure how long this woman was going to take on her phone so she decided not to leave the little girl until she could give her back to her mom.

 

“Would you like to come around back with me do find a dirt cake cupcake?” Trixie asked her. The little girl nodded and reached her hand up to Trixie. She took her hand and led her into the kitchen where Trixie kept the extra cupcakes she made that day in a fridge. She opened it up and sure enough, there were a few dirt cake cupcakes left over. She pulled the tray out and lowered it to the little girl’s level. Her eyes went wide when she saw all the cupcakes to choose from.

 

“Take your pick cutie.” The little girl stuck her tongue out in concentration, squinting a bit as her hand hovers between two cupcakes. She finally grabs the one with a red and green worm sticking out the top. “This one is red like me! I want that one!” She enthusiastically holds the cupcake up to Trixie who is just giggling at her.

 

“It’s all yours. And since I wasn’t planning on selling it, how about I give that one to you for free. Besides, I don’t think you have any money hidden in that tutu now do you?” Trixie places the tray back in the fridge.

 

“Not in my tutu silly. Mommy makes me keep a five in my boot, just in case.” The little girl bends over and sure enough, she pulls a wrinkled up five out of her shoe. Trixie doesn’t know what to say. This kid is cute and resourceful. Can she befriend a child?

 

“Well why don’t you keep that money for a real emergency. I will gladly give you this cupcake for free.” The little girl gave Trixie a hug, holding her cupcake out so she doesn’t smash it into Trixie’s back. Just as Trixie was going to suggest that they head back to the front to find her mom, she hears someone yelling the name “Maddy” from the cafe.

 

“Mommy!!” The little girl, Trixie is now assuming her name is Maddy, grabs Trixie’s hand and drags her out to the front.

 

When they get to the counter, she sees a woman with her back to her, looking around the café. When she turns around, Trixie's jaw literally drops when she sees Katya there, arms out waiting for the little girl to run around the counter and meet her. She dropped Trixie’s hand, placed her cupcake on the counter and ran over to Katya, hopping into her arms. Katya scooped her up and squeezed her close for a moment before pulling away and looking Maddy.

 

“Little miss Maddy, I believe I told you to pick a treat, not play an unfair game of hide and seek.” Katya pushed some hair out of the little girl’s face, waiting for an explanation for her disappearance.

 

“Mommy, I DID pick a treat but there was no more in the thing so she took me to the secret stash in the back so I can have the worm cupcake.” Maddy pointed over to Trixie who was still standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face.  Katya looked over at Trixie with a bright smile.

 

“Well that was very nice of her. Did you tell Trixie thank you?” Katya was talking to her daughter but hadn’t broken eye contact with Trixie.

 

“Well I gave her a hug. Trixie, thank you for getting me this cupcake and then not making me pay for it. You’re the best person ever! You just can’t tell Auntie Ginger or Auntie Amy I said that because it’ll be a whole thing” The little girl was gesturing wildly really trying to get Trixie to understand the importance of keeping her secret. Katya put the little girl back down on the ground. Trixie leaned over the counter so she could see Maddy and reached her arm out to her.

 

“I pinky promise I won’t tell them.” They locked pinkies briefly and then Trixie hands her the cupcake.

 

“Maddy, can you go have a seat at that table over in the corner and eat your cupcake? I’m just going to order something and I’ll be right over.” Maddy gave her a quick thumbs-up and skipped over to the table. Katya turned back to Trixie who wasn’t quite sure what to say next.

 

“So all those cupcakes weren’t for you?” Trixie smirks at Katya with the arms crossed over her chest.

 

“I ate the champagne cupcake! The other two were after school treats for Maddy but you should really value her opinion, she knows what she likes.” Katya leaned forward on the counter in a mater of fact way.

 

“Anyone who loves a dirt cake is a person I trust.” Trixie shrugs and then looks down at the register. “So what will it be today? It almost 3:30pm. Do you drink coffee this late?” Trixie was playing it safe. She wanted to ask some many other questions now that she knows Katya’s a mom but now it not the time.

 

“Mama, when you have a six-year-old as sassy and independent as Maddy, dealing with all that energy on your own, you’d be as wired up on coffee as me. So yes, I would like the usual hot black coffee and one of those croissants please. To-go this time” Katya begins rummaging through her bag and pulls out a ten, handing it over to Trixie.

 

Trixie rings her up and hands her the change. If she’s not sticking around, Trixie has to bring up the work thing before it’s too late. “Oh, Katya, Dela and I talked and we would love to work with you on a few stickers and a shirt.” Katya was tossing her change into the tip jar then looked up at Trixie looking genuinely excited. Trixie pours coffee into a to-go cup, capping it and setting it on the counter before moving over to the pastry case to bag a croissant.

 

“Oh awesome! I’d love to! Why don’t you text me so I have your number and we can arrange to meet up and go over plans and get a mock invoice going." Katya glanced over her shoulder and sees Maddy sitting over at the table, mouth covered in chocolate. “I’ve gotta get going before miss thing over there starts bouncing off the walls but please, text me soon! I’m super excited.”

 

Katya grabs her things from the counter and walks over to Maddy. She wipes her face off with a napkin before grabbing her hand and walking toward the door. They stop briefly, Katya bends over a bit to whisper something in Maddy’s ear. She stands back up and they turn toward the counter. “Bye Trixie! It was very great to meet you!” Maddy waved at Trixie then blew her a kiss.

 

“Bye cutie! Come back soon and I’ll have a dirt cupcake just for you.” She waves goodbye and the two of them walk out.

 -

“Kim, I’m telling you this isn’t some like, raising a niece or a friend’s kid. Maddy is a tiny version of her.” Trixie was laying back on her friend Kim’s couch, face mask on and red wine in hand. Kim is her only friend who will do the annoying basic white girl “self-care” night she loves but is such a guilty pleasure for her. They get together once a week and paint their nails, do faces masks, eat way too much food and complain about whatever they want.

 

“All I’m saying is you can’t rule out the fact that she could still be a big ol’ homo.” Kim came and joined her on the couch, bring a back of Oreos with her. The two of them sat in pajamas, Trixie in a silk pink shorts and a big t-shirt with a vintage My Little Pony logo on it. Kim just had on a comically large shirt that had a photo of kittens in a basket. This was their typical looks when they hung out like this.

 

Kim and Trixie met freshman year of college when Trixie decided to take a stage makeup class to fill some credits. She and Kim sat next to each other the whole semester, giggling at some of the looks they had to do and they’ve been friends ever since. Kim now works as a makeup artist and makes beauty videos on YouTube with her free time.

 

“Ugh but even then, since she has a kid, my chances of even going on even one date with her is pretty much non-existent.” Trixie opened her phone and checked her texts again. She hasn’t gotten a text back from Katya since she messaged her so that Katya had her phone number about 3 hours ago.

 

“Didn’t you say you were just intrigued and not interested anyway? Now that she’s a MILF, you’re changing your mind?” Kim started poking at her face to see if her face was dried yet. Her soft lisp made even insults sound nice.

 

“Not because she’s a MILF, Kimberly. She’s just hot and interesting and I just want her to text me back.” She laid her head back on the arm of the couch. Her feelings were getting harder to define every time she interacted with Katya and she wanted to think that Maddy threw a wrench into her frame of mind but seeing Katya with with her daughter only made her more confused.

 

Kim’s girlfriend Naomi came strolling out of their room. She tried to give them their space when they have their girl’s night at Kim’s but Naomi loves to gossip and Trixie values her opinions, most of the time. “I heard MILF and I just had to know what’s going on. That and I wanted to see if Trix brought cupcakes.” Her voice is deep and drawn out, very soothing.

 

“Trixie really likes one of her customers and today she found out that she’s a mom but she’s still interested.” Kim fills her in as Naomi grabs a cupcake on the kitchen counter and returns to the living room. She sat on the coffee table in front of the two girls.

 

“That’s complicated man. Well, she could always get a babysitter and you can still fuck her.” Naomi licked a bit if the frosting off the cupcake. The both of them just stared at her. Clearly all she cared about tonight was the cupcake and not contributing to the conversation.

 

“Good night Naomi. I’ll send Kim in soon. Please get out of my face…get a babysitter. You’re so dumb.” Once Naomi start walking away Trixie is mostly grumbling to herself.

 

“Night sweets. Get laid soon because you’re a nicer person when you’ve been dealt with.” She winked at Trixie before walking in the room and shutting the door behind her.

 

“Yeah, don’t listen to her. She’s cute but she stupid. I think you should just meet up about the project you want her to work on and see how it goes from there.” Kim has really good at being serious when she knew Trixie needed it most. “Now lets wash this stuff off our face so you can go home.” She pulled Trixie up from the couch and the two of them starting cleaning up the left over food and dishes the littered the room. They washed their face and talked a little while longer before Trixie called an Uber and went home 

-

Trixe came home to her empty home, dragging her feet in exhaustion. Sometimes she feels very fortunate to be able to afford a nice, 3-bedroom home. She makes a decent income from the café and is very happy to live the way she wants. Sometime she wishes she still had Kim as a roommate or maybe a cat. Instead it’s just her and her plants that she has managed to keep alive.

 

She already had her face washed and pjs on so she made sure her alarm was on, the door was locked and lights were off before the making her way into her room. As she was grabbing a hair tie to pull her hair up in a bun, her phone dinged from her bed where she tossed it moments ago. It was probably just Kim making sure she was home safe or Dela asking when she’d be in tomorrow.

 

She finished tying her hair up and took her contacts out and climbed into bed. Once she was settled in, she grabbed her phone, ready to scroll through Instagram until she passes out. She she unlocked it and saw the missed text was from Katya.

 

 **Katya:** _Hey Trixie! Sorry, bedtime was a battle tonight. Got you saved!_

 **Katya:** _Do you think we can meet up on Friday evening? I’ll make dinner :)_

 _That sound good to me! Dela and I will work getting some concepts so you have an idea_ **:Trixie**

 **Katya:** _Perfect! Can’t wait!_

 **Katya:** _I’m about to crash. I’ll send you the details later. Night Trixie!_

_Night :)_ **:Trixie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :)


	3. Dinner for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the delay in updates! I've been busy gal. Hope you enjoy this on :)

Trixie feels like the past 2 days have dragged on, making it feels like weeks had passed. She and Dela have a few ideas worked out for Katya and Trixie was anxious to show her tomorrow. Anxious not nervous.  She wasn’t nervous, at least that’s what she kept telling herself. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me tomorrow? I just think Katya would want to talk about this with the both of us.” Trixie is sitting on the couch in the living room painting Dela’s daughter,  Gwendolyn’s nails. 

 

Gwendolyn or Winnie as Trixie successfully got everyone to call her, was Trixie’s goddaughter and the closest thing she had to a niece or even child of her own. She was spunky and girly and Trixie loved to spoil her. When Trixie left home for college, she left her family behind so Dela’s little family was the only one she really had. 

Dela wanted to made sure Trixie always knew she was a part of her family and does so by inviting her over for dinner once a week.

 

“Trixie, I think that you’ll be fine without me. You came up with this idea on your own so you can handle it.” Dela continues to stir the noodles in the pot in front of her, not giving Trixie much attention. “Besides, Winnie will be home from school and I gotta make dinner and help with homework.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Trixie closed the bottle and motioned for Winnie to blow on her fingers. “Winnie, can you believe your mama won’t go to dinner with me tomorrow? Do you think she’s trying to end our friendship?” Trixie asked. She believes in talking to children like they are people and not puppies.

 

The girl shrugged and smiled up at Trixie, “I’ll be your friend Auntie Twixie!  We can go and get mac and cheese!” The kid kicked her legs in excitement. Trixie laughed, gently touching the girl’s nails to make sure they’re dry. “Sorry Winnie but this a big girl dinner for work. You’d be so bored.”

 

“Yeah, okay but maybe you can take me to dinner another time and then I can get mac and cheese?” Winnie put on the cutest puppy dog face she could muster, one she knew Trixie couldn’t resist. If Trixie was honest with herself, she couldn’t resist any face of Winnie’s even if she tried.

 

“Yes of course princess Winnie. I’ll have my people call your people and we’ll set up a date.”

 

“You don’t have people Auntie Twixie, unless you’re going to make Kim call mama, and you know Kim is not gonna do that for you.” Winnie crossed her arms expectedly.

 

“Okay you know what kid, I’ll talk to your mom myself about when I can take you to dinner. Does that work for you your royal highness?” 

 

Winnie checked out her new bright pink and yellow nails. “Yeah, that’ll work! Thank you painting my nails!” She jumped up and hugged Trixie and Trixie squeezed her back. 

 

“Okay peanut, go wash up for dinner please and go find your dad.” Dela brought the finished pasta to the table. Once Winne ran out the room she looked over at Trixie and cleared her throat.

 

“Okay Trixie, I know you don’t want me to say it but I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t. This thing with Katya, right now is nothing but I think that at the very least you should get to know her as a friend.” Dela came over to where Trixie was and sat by her.

 

“I don’t want to hear the whole ‘I don’t like her blah blah blah she’s probably straight blah blah blah.' No. I just want you to play nice and see where it takes you.” 

 

“Okay mom I’ll play nice. I’ll even bring cupcakes.” 

 

“Atta girl. Now go wash your hands for dinner.” Dela gets back up and walks over to the table and serves her family dinner.

 

When Trixie stands up and walks toward the bathroom. Her phone vibrates.

 

**Katya:** _Hey! SO sorry but my babysitter had something come up and I can’t find someone else to watch Maddy tomorrow._

**Katya:** _Do you mind if she joins?_

**Katya:** _She’s basically my assistant anyway or really just an unpaid intern._

_Hi! Not a problem. It’s your house anyway._ **:Trixie**

_I’m bringing cupcakes. Safe to say she’d want a dirt cake?_ **:Trixie**

_Any request for you?_ **:Trixie**

**Katya:** _You’re an angel! Thanks for being so flexible!_

**Katya:** _She’d probably trade me in for you if you brought her a dirt cake. I’ll let you surprise her with it._

**Katya:** _Why don’t you surprise me!_

_Sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow! 530pm right?_ **:Trixie**

**Katya:** _Yes! So excited! See you tomorrow!_

 

Trixie slipped her phone into her pocket and kept her head down in hopes of not letting Dela see her smile.

  
-  
  
  
  


“...I keep telling mommy that we should ask her to bring us cupcakes!” Maddy yells excitedly. 

 

Amy is sure she was spotting that signature Zamo exasperated face... if she could see it. The way Maddy was holding Katya’s phone, the only thing visible is the ceiling.

 

“I think if you asked nicely, she just might.” Amy replies anyway.

 

“Malyshka, just hold still for one more minute” She hears Katya say gently from somewhere off screen. “All done kiddo!” The phone is suddenly being moved around and she hears bedsheets rustle around as she assumes Maddy is moving around on Katya’s bed. 

 

Katya’s face appears briefly before the camera switches around to Maddy standing on the bed wearing a red dress with white polka dots on it with her hair pulled back into two curly pigtails with fuzzy red balls.

 

“Wow Monkey, you look like you’re ready for a very special business dinner.” Amy beams at the girl.

 

“Well Auntie Amy, that’s because I am!” Maddy laughs.

 

“Okay Maddy, go make sure your room is clean and I’ll be out in a second and you can help me cook.” Maddy gives her a thumbs up before running out of the room.

 

Once Maddy was out of earshot, Katya look back at the phone. Amy is just staring at her expectantly, eyebrows arched.

 

Katya and Amy met in high school. They were both odd balls in their own right and were drawn to each other. Amy has stuck by Katya through it all. Even with Amy running her own, very successful makeup company in LA, She and Katya always make time for each other.

“Okay Zamo, I think there's more to this dinner than you originally said I can see it all over your face. Spill it.”

 

“Whatever Amy.  She just this girl who owns a coffee shop by Maddy’s school.  I started going there to work before I have to pick Maddy up. She’s just like this ray of sunshine Barbie who spends her days making cupcakes. Something is just very appealing about her. She also has a great ass.” Katya makes Amy laugh, breaking the serious mood.

 

“She saw my stickers on my laptop and asked if I could do some work with her for her coffee shop. Maybe I’m a bit intrigued but that’s all.” 

 

Amy was about to tease Katya when she catches a glimpse of Katya’s face as she talks about the girl and realizes-

 

“Oh my god Kat, you totally have feelings for this girl you met at a coffee shop!”

 

“Oh please Amy it’s not that deep! I haven’t even really got to talk to her yet. I just find her hot and interesting.” Katya rolled her eyes and threw her head back in annoyance.

 

“Fine but just give yourself a chance to just see if she could be something more okay? Don’t hold back again.” Amy brought the tone back to a serious tone. “And please don’t fuck her tonight.”

 

“Amelia! My child is here you beast! I’m hanging up on you before you can even defend yourself. Love you! Bye!” 

 

Katya tossed her phone on her bed as she stood up and stretched. It was 4:20pm and Trixie will be there in just over an hour. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing a ripped up t-shirt and bed shorts she changed into when she got home.

 

She started to rummage through her clothes looking for something casual but also had a professional look to it. Her leather skirt was definitely the answer. She knew just how great her ass look in anything leather. Make that leather item a skirt and she gets to show off her toned yoga legs. She paired it with a t-shirt with her friend Ginger’s face on it, as to not look too dressed up, and she was ready for business. 

 

Styling her hair was never a strong suit of hers. She rather leave it hanging down around her shoulders or ratted up in some strange form of a but with things stuck in it like tiny skulls or fake birds. She chose to just keep it down tonight to avoid having to brush it out before going to bed.

 

She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading out to cook. Chunky ass, tamed hair, no shoes. She was set.

 

She strolled out to the kitchen to start on the pizzas. Katya was not much of a cook but there are a few things she made that she can impress people with and her pizzas are one. Not to mention Maddy loves to feel like she’s helping by placing the toppings.

 

She had two pizza dough set out on the counter top she rolled out when they got home from school pick up. She set out the sauce, mozzarella and goat cheese as well as an array of veggies that included spinach, mushrooms, olives and bell peppers. She figured she would make a pizza with her favorite toppings and cheese pizza that Maddy loves and she would let Trixie pick out of the two. “Maddy, I’ve got the dough out ready for your topping laying skills!” Katya shouted out to the kid. Maddy came bolting out of her room and toward the kitchen, ready to help.

 

As Maddy got to work laying down the sauce, Katya haphazardly tossed together a salad. Really she just shook a pre-made salad out of is bag into a bowl and threw some of the pizza toppings in. Maddy had an impeccable eye for detail and when she was finished, the pizza looked like it was made by a professional. She popped them in the oven, timing them to be just about done around when Trixie should be there. Katya and Maddy sat in the living room working on a coloring book as they wait.

 

“Mommy is Trixie gonna be here soon? Do you think she remembers me?” Maddy looked up from her page.

 

“Mads, you’re unforgettable. Trixie will be here any minute and she’s gonna be so happy to see you.” Katya replied, closing her booking a standing up to go check on the pizzas. As she bent over to peek in the oven, there was a knock at the door.

 

“She’s here! Can I open the door?” Maddy is bouncing on her toes, boiling over with excitement.

 

“Yes, can’t leave the lady waiting. Go let her in.” Katya set the pizzas on the counter and slowly made her way to the door behind Maddy.

 

Maddy opened the door and there stood Trixie in a pink dress that was covered in cowboys and cacti and was holding a small white box.

 

“Trixie! I can’t believe you’re here! Are those cupcakes?” Maddy has flung herself around Trixie’s legs before she even know what hit her.

 

“Maddy! I’m so glad to see you! Yes, I brought you a dirt cupcake for desert.” Trixie finally reached a hand down around Maddy’s back, reciprocating the hug the best she could. 

 

“Alright  malyshka, let’s let her in.” Katya gently pulled Maddy toward her. “Hey Trixie! Welcome! Let me take that for you.” Katya gestured into her home and grabbed the box from Trixie’s hands.

 

“This place is so cool Katya.” Trixie walked further into the living room, looking around the room. None of the furniture matched but they all complement each other with their mustard yellow and olive green coloring. There is gems and odd statues and plants littering the room. 

 

The coloring books on the coffee table and toys scattered on the couch and corner of the room showed that Maddy was just as much a part of this space as Katya and it was very endearing to Trixie. Dela prefers Winnie to keep her toys in her room so the living room is more approachable for guest but Trixie doesn’t mind the bit of mess. It feels more like a home.

 

“Thanks! I just find things and bring it home. That and I thought, if I could keep a kid alive, a plant shouldn’t be that hard, so now I have a forest.” She said from the kitchen where placed the cupcakes and started cutting the pizzas.

 

“We’ll talk business after dinner. Come, sit and enjoy this masterpiece of a pizza.” Katya placed the pizzas and plates on the table. 

 

The three of them sat around the table getting to know each other. Maddy dominated the conversation but neither one of them minded. She told the two all about her day at school today. She talked about finally being able to skip two bars when going across the monkey bars, how she is top of her class in reading and that she wants to be friends with a nice girl in class but can’t remember her name.

 

Trixie learned that Maddy is taking gymnastics and loves to write. She also learns that Katya was almost an Olympic gymnast when she was younger until she simply got bored of it. Trixie shares that she’s been a vegetarian since she was a child because of Charlotte’s Web (Katya is relieved she didn’t put meat on the pizza) and that she enjoys singing and playing music with her down time.

 

“Trixie will you show me how to bake cupcakes like this one? I think it’s super cool and yummy and if I knew how to make them, I could eat them all the time!” Maddy asks with a mouth full of cupcake.

 

“Yes! Of course! Come by the shop on a weekend in the morning and we’ll make a batch together.” She says, licking some frosting on her finger.

 

“Thanks Trixie. We’ll definitely take you up on that offer. I have to admit, this dirt cupcake is very good. You were both right.” Katya stands and starts cleaning up the table.

 

“HA! I knew you’d love it! I don’t think I could do business with someone who didn’t appreciate my dirt cupcake.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I love chocolate and gummy candy so ya got me gal.” Katya started putting the dishes into the dishwasher. “Okay miss Madeline, go get ready for bed. Trixie and I are gonna do some work but I should be done when it’s time to say goodnight.”

 

Maddy ran up to Trixie and gave her a hug. A moment of shock passed by Trixie’s face but she quickly recovered and hugged the kid back.

 

“Good night Trixie. I had fun with you tonight!” Before she could reply, Maddy ran off down the hall.

 

“Sorry about her. I think she just really likes you.” Katya was walking back over to the table with her laptop she retrieved from the counter.

 

“Oh, she’s great! I can’t wait to put her to work at the cafe.” Trixie giggled, pulling her iPad out of her bag.

 

“I approve of child labor, especially if it’s my child so have at it.” Katya starts click around her laptop looking for her invoice template.

 

“So typically, I charge for custom from scratch designs. Since you have design ideas, you’ll be discounted based on how much I add or adjust. How many designs do you need?” Katya was in full businesswoman mode.

 

“So we were thinking two. One will be an updated logo for a sticker and shirt and the other will be just a cute extra sticker design.” She swiveled the ipad around to face Katya. The sketch labeled logo was a simple pale yellow cloud with wispy floaty text in white that says “Yellow Cloud Cafe”. The other was a yellow cloud raining what looks like coffee into a mug with a heart on it with a blue Y and C inside the heart.

 

“Oh yeah these are great and simple concepts. So my recommendation is my project rate where I’ll charge you $250 a design and that will include three revisions so I’ll send you a draft and you can suggest changes up to three times. Or we can do $70 hourly and that will be unlimited revisions because I’d charge whatever time I spend on it.” It’s really shocking how quickly Katya can focus on her work.

 

“I trust your work so I think the project rate is fine. Will I have to figure out printers or do you have some kind of contact for that?” Trixie is typing out an email with all this information to Dela before it can slip her mind.

 

“I’ll ask Alaska or Ginger. I know of people but I don’t know enough to recommend them. Alaska and Ginger get designs from me and then order out merchandise all the time. This shirt and that sticker is their merch.” Katya points at the items proudly.

 

“They look great! What do they do that they need merch?” Trixie takes a closer look at the back of Katya’s laptop.

 

“Oh they’re drag queens! Alaska is pretty big in the drag world because she hosts a very popular drag pageant and makes music. Ginger is a drag actress. She’s been plays and a few movies here and there. Actually, have you seen that Netflix movie Dumplin’?”

 

“Are you kidding? Dolly did the soundtrack. Of course I’ve seen it.” Trixie says this as if Katya should have already known about her deep love for Dolly Parton.

 

“Ginger is the drag queen Candee Disch. But never tell her you love that movie because she’ll never shut up.” Katya laughs at the thought of her over the top friend.

 

“That’s awesome! You’ll have to tell me if they ever perform here! My friend Kim and I love to visit our friend from college, T-Rex, who is a drag queen. She hosts at Roscoe’s on the weekends.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been there. She’s a riot to watch run a Q&A. I can’t believe I’ve never seen you there before!”

 

“Yeah well I don’t really go out a lot and when I do, I definitely don’t stay out late.” 

 

“We’ll have to go together soon. We’d make a good match because I also hate being out late, I always have snack in my purse and I don’t drink.” Katya looks at Trixie with a blinding smile.

 

“You’re party mom!” Trixie screams out a laugh. “I’d love that. We’ll go out soon.” She looks back down at her ipad in hopes that Katya doesn’t catch who excited she is that Katya wants to hang out with her again.

 

The swooping sound on an email being sent breaks the silence that hung between them.

 

“Just sent you the mock up invoice and an agreement. Look it over with Dela and if it all looks good, just send me back the agreement signed and those design drafts and I’ll get going!” Katya closed her laptop and pushed it across the table.

 

Trixie dragged the attachments to the email she was typing to Dela and sent it off. She glanced at the time and realized it was getting pretty close to 8 and she was sure Maddy had to go to bed soon. She picked up her ipad and stood up.

 

“Thank you so much for this Katya! I’m really glad I met you. And if you ever want to work in the cafe, the coffee is on me. And don’t argue it.” Trixie finished before Katya could jump in with an objection.

 

“Thank you. This is going to be so much fun! I don’t make new friends often because the little monkey is an attention suck but I’m glad I met you too!” Katya says walking toward the door with Trixie.

 

Trixie is not much of hugger but when she looked at Katya, she had an honest to god twinkle in her eye and felt touched that Katya already considered her a friend so she leaned in and wrapped Katya up in a hug.

 

“I hope to see you in the cafe this week. Good night Katya.” Trixie pulled away from Katya and walked out the door.

 

“See ya Barbie!” Katya waved at her before closing the door.


	4. She Made Blondie Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been ages. Being an adult is a lot like drowning. Anyway, here's just a cute little chapter. Enjoy :)

Trixie dragged herself into work Sunday at 4:00 AM to get started on the baked goods for the morning. Even though the bagels, croissants and a few other breakfast pastries came from her friend Bob who runs a pastry business with his sister Monet, Trixie makes her own muffins and donuts for the morning crowd before she dives head first into her true passion, cupcakes. She’s typically the first person there in the morning, Dela following close behind. The employees start staggering in closer to opening 3 hours later.

 

Her time alone in the kitchen, in the quiet, it Trixie’s favorite part of the day. She was never really a morning person until she opened the cafe. Now she finds her early mornings baking to feel like a form of yoga or meditation. It calms her and lets her forget anything that is going on or will happen throughout the day.

 

She fully immersed herself in banana nut, blueberry and apple cinnamon muffins while humming to herself. She didn’t even realize an hour and a half had passed and she has practically finished her morning baking. A ding from her phone pulled her out of her zone. It was a message from Katya that just has the eyes emoji. She should be worried about such a weird message at an odd hour but since their dinner a week ago, the two of them have been texting on and off. Katya loved sending her funny photos and nonsensical thoughts and Trixie would just indulged her with a response. Trixie just laughed it off and replied with a waving hand and donut emoji and tucked her phone back into her apron.

 

-

 

By the time the cafe was ready to be opened, Farrah stumbled in and tied an apron on while complaining about it being too early but set up anyway to start taking orders. Adore practically bounce in after Farrah, ready to serve guests. Dela, who came in about an hour ago, had a few donuts and stationed herself up front to make sure the other two don’t kill each other. With the morning baking done and out in the display case, Trixie finally resigned herself to the office so she can send out orders for some items they are getting low on in the kitchen before she gets started on the day’s cupcake and cookie making. When she’s back in the office, the sounds of the coffee shop fade away, making it Dela’s problem. 

 

She gets about 20 minutes into her inventory list when she hears stomping and Farrah’s whining getting closer. There is also a small voice yelling something about being invited and calling Farrah a baby.

 

Trixie stood up from the computer, closing it as she rose, to see if she could follow the sound of the commotion before it found its way to her. Normally she’d wonder why Dela let this drama find it’s way to her instead of dealing with it but she can already hear Dela tell her “Farrah is your girl. You handle it.” Trixie didn’t know why but she really did have a soft spot for Farrah.

 

As Trixie rounded the desk, Farrah appeared in the doorway. “Aw Trixie, I’m sorry. I really tried to stop her but she insisted she was your friend, which I have to admit is a little weird but whatever is cute for you. But she just kept storming her little feet back here and Dela just laughed at me and - ” Trixie interrupted her before she ran out of breath and passed out.

 

“Farrah, who are you talking about?” Before Farrah could reply, Maddy pushed her way into the door from behind Farrah and held her arms out wide with the brightest smile on her face. Her wild blonde hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing a bright yellow apron with her name in rhinestones on the left corner.

 

“Hi Trixie! I’m here to bake!” Trixie shook her head and laughed. Of course Maddy chose the weakest one out there to go against. Clever girl.

 

“Thank you Farrah. I did invite her. Get back to work.” Farrah was rendered quite speechless. She huffed and then turned around and walked back through the kitchen to the front.

 

“Dumb question kid but you didn’t like, run away from home right? Is your mom here?” Trixie squatted down in front of Maddy so they were eye level.

 

“Yeah, that is a pretty dumb question.” Trixie couldn’t help but giggle at the child’s bluntness. “She's out front with coffee and her computer. She’s all set. She won’t bother us.” Maddy just shrugged.

 

“How about we go say hi really quick and then we can get baking?” 

 

“I mean, I was with her ALL morning but I guess we can go say hi.” Maddy turns on the balls of her feet and walks out of the office, Trixie having no choice but to follow.

 

As they rounded the corner, Trixie saw Katya sitting at her usual table, eyes focused in on her computer. Even when they are standing next to her, she doesn’t seem to acknowledge them. 

 

“I hope Dela didn’t make you pay for that.” Trixie says. Katya quickly spun her head in Trixie’s direction and smiled up at her.

 

“Nope! Livin' the free life here. But I think Maddy made blondie over there cry.” Katya pointed over at Farrah who was leaning on the counter her head in her hand, sulking.

 

“Probably but that’s also just who Farrah is. We’re working on it.” Trixie shot Farrah a smile and an encouraging thumbs up. 

 

“So I found this monster in my kitchen in an adorable apron. The stoning is a nice touch.” Trixie pats Maddy’s head in a loving way.

 

“Oh yeah I made that apron about a week ago and when I asked her last night if she wanted to come bake with you today, she insisted I stone her name on it so that she was like a real chef.”

 

“You made AND stoned this yourself???” Trixie was genuinely amazed by the detail and work put into this little apron for Maddy.

 

“Mommy used to make costumes for her friends so she's really good at it. She made all my gymnastics outfits because the ones in the stores are so boring.” Maddy twirled to show off just how good her mom’s work is.

 

“Okay I have a bunch of follow up questions to that but for now, Maddy, why don’t you have Farrah make you hot coco and I’ll be over there in a second and we can get started on the cupcakes.” Maddy skipped over to the counter and Farrah looked fearful.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing her by. I texted to see if you were up but forgot to follow up with why. I just have this tight deadline coming up for this project and I really need to focus so I’m kinda using you as a babysitter.” Katya looked sheepish at her but Trixie was still charmed and a little honored that she trusted her with her kid.

 

“Oh this is actually perfect. I was just about to start baking for the day and can use little helping hands. It’ll be fun. You’ll just have to deal with a sugared up kid later.” Trixie crossed her arms and smirked at Katya, knowing she was going to let Maddy try everything they make.

 

Before Katya could comment or object, Trixie shot her a wink and turned back toward the kitchen, Maddy hot on her heels with whip cream on her nose.

 

-

 

Trixie and Maddy spent the last hour mixing and baking off the different cakes, a process Maddy found quite boring which she told Trixie several times during the process. Together they made angel food cake batter for the rainbow cupcakes, chocolate cake batter for the dirt cake cupcake, a lemon cake batter for lemon lavender cupcakes and vanilla cake batter for a s'mores cupcake.

 

While they waited for the cupcakes to cool, Trixie let Maddy spoon out balls of cookie dough onto trays that she made yesterday. Trixie only made the classics; chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar and oatmeal raisin. The only special cookies she made were holiday cookies which wouldn’t make their way out until October. The cupcakes were her pride and joy.

 

“Okay, so I’ve set up decoration stations. I’m sure you want to do the dirt cake ones but I think it’ll be fun for you to do a little bit of each.” Trixie helps Maddy redo the bun in her hair as a good about of it had fallen out around her face.

 

“So here we have little white chocolate rainbows we’re doing to paint on with food coloring. That will go on an angel food cupcake with plain vanilla frosting. Next we have this lavender syrup soak, to bush over the cupcakes so is gets into these tiny holes and then we’re just have these little lavender stems and slice of candied lemon are going on these lemon cupcakes with this lavender buttercream and -” 

 

“You’re going to put a flower on the cupcake?” Maddy pick up one of the flowers and sniffed it.

 

“It’s just for show. No one is going to eat it.” Trixie took it out of her hand and place it back in the stack with the others.

 

“Here we have graham cracker crumbs, marshmallows and chocolate sauce for these vanilla cupcakes.”

 

“What’s that?” Maddy pointed at a blow torch sitting next to the over topping, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

 

“It’s a blow torch. I’m going to use it to roast marshmallows a bit so it’s like a s'more.”

 

“Will I get to try it?”

 

“I’m going to say no. Kids shouldn’t play with fire so no.” Trixie gently kicked the stool over to the last station to keep Maddy from talking her way into playing with fire, which she’s sure she could have done without much effort. 

 

“This final station is the one you’ve been waiting for, dirt cake. Got the middle of the cupcake I scooped out crumbled up and mixed with crushed cookies, my pudding center mixture and gummy worms. I got a fudge frosting for this and it’s of course a classic chocolate cupcake.”

 

Maddy was practically bouncing with excitement to start decorating the cupcakes. Winnie has no interest in Trixie’s baking or even decorating of the cupcakes so it’s nice to be able to share this with someone so young who genuinely wants to learn.

 

“Okay I think I want to start with the lavender cupcakes because that’s gonna be easy peasey.” Maddy hopped off her stool and pushed it back to the lemon lavender station.

 

“Alright miss master chef jr. I’m going to soak and frost them and then you can place the lavender and lemon and then we’ll put it on that tray when it’s done.”

 

Trixie and Maddy worked through the cupcakes much faster than she expected. Maddy got Trixie to sing for her and Trixie got Maddy to tell her some of her favorite jokes. The two of them got the lemon lavender, rainbow angel food and half the s'mores cupcakes done in 30 minutes. Maddy, as expected, pinky promised her way into blow torching one marshmallow and ate about 20 of them along the way.

 

By the time they made it to the dirt cupcakes, Maddy was on a sugar high and overly excited about finally getting to work on her favorite cupcake. Trixie would fill the cupcake with the pudding filling and frost it then hand it off to Maddy who would meticulously sprinkle on the cake/cookie crumble mix and place two gummy worms onto the cupcake before clapping in joy and moving on to the next.

 

“Do you think you’d want to be a baker when you get older?” Trixie asked Maddy. 

 

“I don’t really know. I love to do so many things that I can’t possibly choose one right now. Mommy always tells me try whatever and love whatever because that’s how you live a happy life so I’m just going to keep my options open.” Maddy is so focused on placing the decorations that she never once looks up from her cupcake.

 

“That’s really good advice. That’s why my job is basically just making cupcakes. I love making them and I love seeing people try them and love them.” Trixie is shocked by how easy it is to talk to this child. She really has Katya spirit and it makes her an easy person to get along with.

 

“So what do you love doing right now?”

 

“Well I love gymnastics because I’m really good at it. I love to read books because they’re very interesting. I love doing makeup with my Auntie Amy because she let’s me try all her new things before anyone else. And I love to hang out with my mommy because she’s like my best friend and we do everything together!” Maddy finished up her last cupcake and turns to Trixie and smiles up at her. “and now really love making cupcakes with you Trixie!”

 

Trixie can feel a tear well up in her eyes. There is something about hearing Maddy telling her she has enjoyed basically doing Trixie’s job with her that melted her heart.

 

“Besides making cupcakes and singing, what do you love to do?” Maddy picked up a leftover gummy worm and popped it in her mouth. Katya is going to have a rough day with all the sugar Trixie let Maddy have.

 

“Well, I love watching TV with my friend Kim. I love painting my goddaughter’s nails and shopping with her. I love working with my friend Dela every day. And I now I really like hanging out with you and your mom.” Trixie lifts the corner of her apron and wiped a bit of chocolate from the corner of Maddy’s mouth.

 

“We really like hanging out with you too!” Maddy gave Trixie a hug but quickly pulled away. “Oh! We left mommy out there for a really long time. I think we should go check on her and maybe bring her a cupcake.” 

 

“You grab one for the both of you and we’ll go see what she’s up to.” Trixie replaced her dirty apron with a clean one and Maddy came up to her with a dirt cake cupcake in one hand and a lemon lavender cupcake in the other.

 

The two of them when back out to the cafe, ready to show Katya their hard work. As they rounded the corner, Trixie spotted Katya with her laptop closed, talking to someone. As they got closer, Trixie realized that someone was Dela. Katya looked up when she saw them approaching and waved. Dela looked back at them and jumped out of her seat. 

 

“OH hello Trixie. I was just saying hi.” She was smiling sweetly at Trixie who was giving her a death glare. She turned back to Katya. “It was so wonderful to meet you! See you soon!” Dela gave her a quick wave before walking back behind the counter. Before Trixie could question what they were talking about, Maddy cut in.

 

“Mommy! Look, I MADE these cupcakes with my own two hands. Well Trixie wouldn’t let me touch the hot stuff but I made them look so pretty!” Maddy place the cupcake in front of her mom and waited for her praise.

 

“They look delicious! Hope it’s not poisoned. So what do we have here chef? What have you made?” Katya looks at the cupcakes like their in a pageant and is looking for any reason to dock points.

 

Maddy points at the first cupcake, “Well this one is obviously a dirt cake. We made it with chocolate cake and it has some kind of pudding filling. The frosting is fudge flavor and then I put a cookie cake crumb mix on top to look like dirt and then gummy worms!” 

 

Katya briefly looked up at Trixie gave an impressed nod, silently letting Katya know what Maddy was correct and hadn’t mixed up or forgotten anything. 

 

Maddy pointed at the second cupcake and continued her description, “This cupcake it a lemon lavender cupcake. I think it’s boring but Trixie is really proud of it so I brought it out for you to try. It’s a lemon cupcake with a lavender syrup soak...” Maddy trailed off and looked up at Trixie to confirm she was calling it the right thing. Trixie smiled and nodded at her, truly impressed my this 6 year old’s memory. “The frosting is a lavender buttercream and then I decorated it with that candied lemon slice which you can eat and the lavender leaf which you can’t eat.”

 

“I will have this later, after dinner and so will you because I can already tell that you have had too many samples back there.” Katya shot Trixie a playfully angry face only a mom can make.

 

“Hey, real chefs sample as they cook. She’s a perfectionist.” Trixie put her hands up in surrender. 

 

“Mommy, can I go say hi to that lady with the blue hair?” Maddy bounces on her toes while pointing at Adore who is scrolling through her phone leaning against a counter.

 

“Go ahead but we have to go in 5 minutes. Alaska’s in town and we’re going to go see her. Ask her for a box for the cupcakes!” Maddy gives her a quick thumbs up and runs off toward Adore.

 

Trixie takes a seat across from Katya as Katya puts her computer back into her bag.

 

“Maddy is actually really good at the whole cake decorating thing. I had fun with her. She is great energy to have around.”

 

“Thank you. She’s a good kid. I got lucky that she wasn’t a complete snot nosed monster.” They both looked over at Maddy who was talking to Adore who was sitting on her knees in front of her. They both had big smiles and we’re laughing. Adore always talks about how much she loves the tiny humans who come into the cafe and makes a point to learn their names and greet them personally.

 

“Thank you for letting her do this. When I said she wouldn’t shut up about it, I meant it. I shocked the kid didn’t just show up there one morning alone. And thank you for letting me treat you like a glorified, unpaid babysitter.” 

 

“I’m not joking when I say I really enjoyed hanging out with her. Bring her back whenever she wants. She whines less then Farrah and I don’t have to pay her in money, just cupcakes.” Trixie let out an alarming laugh and Katya joined her.

 

Maddy comes skipping back over with a cupcake box and Katya glances down at her phone, realizing the two of them really should get going if they didn’t want to be late for lunch.

 

“Mommy can I dye my hair pink?” Maddy ask as soon as she gets to the table.

 

“Sure that sounds fun!” Katya seem genuinely excited about the idea of dyeing her 6 year old’s hair. Trixie’s mom would have smacked her for even asking to dye her beautiful blond hair so young.

 

“My friend Kim can do it! She’s really good with hair and make up. I can ask if you’d like?” Trixie added as they stood from the table ready to say goodbye.

 

“That’s awesome. Thanks Trix. We can make a whole night of it. Okay monkey pants, we gotta go. Say bye.”

 

“Thanks for hanging out with me today Trixie! I’ll see you soon!”  She gave Trixie a quick hug and then they headed for the door, briefly turning around for one last wave goodbye.


	5. Our Weirdo Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is late but it's long and cute and it's what you all deserve. It's a Halloween chapter now that we're half way through November...I'm sorry. Enjoy it anyway! Thanks!

“Kim please, I'm begging you to not embarrass me in any way tonight. Not even if you truly think it’ll be funny or cute or helpful just…don’t.” Trixie and Kim walked up the hall with hair dye and cupcakes, ready for a cute girls night with Katya and Maddy. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find a way to embarrass yourself but I promise I won’t say anything that will make you look dumb in front of your girlfriend.” Trixie grabbed Kim’s arm causing her to spin and face Trixie.

 

“THAT KIMBERLY. Please don’t say shit like that.” Kim put her hands up in defense seeing the concerned look on her friend’s face.

 

“Trixie, I’m not dumb. I’m here to meet your friend but mostly I’m here to dye a child’s hair pink and eat free food. I will not say anything you wouldn’t want me to say.”

 

“Thank you. I don’t know why this is making me so nervous. Lets just go in and have a great night.” Trixie takes a deep breath and turns to knock on the door.

 

Not even a second later, the door swings open and Maddy throws herself  at Trixie and wrapped her in a tight hug.

 

“Oh my god Trixie I’m so excited you're here! This is going to be so much fun!” She looked up at Trixie without letting go, chin resting on her stomach.

 

“Me too Mads! And I want you to met Kim. She my best friend and she really good at doing hair so she’s going to dye your pink.” Trixie shuffled herself to the side so that Maddy could see Kim. 

 

“Woah! You look so pretty! My Auntie Amy would love you.” Maddy has wrapped herself around just Trixie’s arm, not leaving her side. 

 

“You’re a cutie yourself. It’s very nice to meet you Maddy.” Kim stuck her hand out for Maddy to shake. Maddy instead gave her a quick hug before taking Trixie’s arm, dragging them inside.

 

“Mommy! Trixie and Kim are here! I’m ready to have pink hair!” Maddy yelled down the hall just off the living room before she threw herself down her on the couch between the two women. 

 

“Hi! Hello! Welcome! I was just finishing Trixie’s pieces actually. I’ll show you later.” Katya finally made her way down the hall and was visible to the ladies sitting in the living room. She was dressed the most casual Trixie has seen her. She was wearing a long black shirt that said Let’s Party on it and pair red pj shorts. 

 

“You must be Kimberly! I’m Katya! Welcome to my home!” Katya came over and gave both Kim and Trixie a hug. 

 

“Please just call me Kim. Trixie just calls me Kimberly to let me know she’s mad at me so I feel like I’m in trouble when I hear it.” 

 

“Got it. I know full name mom voice protocol. Kim it is. Are these cupcakes by chance?” Katya asks while pointing as the white box on the coffee table. 

 

“Yes! I think the day I see Maddy and not have a cupcake for her is the day our friendship is over.” Trixie picked up the box and handed it to Katya to put in the kitchen. 

 

“No way Trixie! You’re stuck with me, cupcakes or no cupcakes” She flung herself at Trixie and Kim raised a silent eyebrow at her. Trixie just rolled her eyes at her. 

 

“So I ordered a shit ton of sushi as requested by Maddy. We got some veggie rolls Trixie. I hope you’re okay with that” Katya settled down in a chair I’m the living room with her laptop. 

 

“I love sushi! Well I love all food but sushi is a great pick.” Kim chimed in and Trixie nodded in agreement. 

 

“I was thinking, Kim, you can get started on the monkey’s hair and I’ll show Trixie the pieces I finished while we wait for the food. Unless you want to eat first? ” Katya opened her computer but looked at Kim waiting for her input. 

 

“Yeah let’s get started with the hair, shouldn’t take too long!” Kim jumped up and grabbed the bag of supplies by her feet. 

 

“Maddy, hop up on that bar stool and tell me exactly what you want me to do to your hair.” Kim followed Maddy to the kitchen where they were still visible to Trixie and Katya in the living room. 

 

“Well I thought I wanted my whole hair pink but I like having blonde hair like my mommy so I think I want the bottom pink only. Like I just dipped it in a bowl of paint.” Kim draped a small cape around her so he didn’t get hair dye on the child.

 

“Oh that’s super easy. I can definitely do that.” Kim laid the rest of her items out and started to brush though the girls hair. 

 

Back in the living room, Katya joined Trixie on the couch and opened up the file of finished Yellow Cloud artwork. 

 

“So here’s the logo. See, I took your original text and just put it in the cloud but I made the cloud more textured and dreamy than the original.” Katya angled the computer so that Trixie could look at it better. 

 

“I don’t know if you can tell but I kept the shape of the original cloud but make it look realistic and almost like smoke or like steam!” Katya is pointing at all the details making sure Trixie sees it all. 

 

“Wow Katya, I love this! I really do. It’s going to look super cute on a shirt and even mugs!” Trixie leaned closer to the screen to really take it in. 

 

“Oh speaking of mug, here’s the other image” she clicked around and up popped a fully realized version of an image Trixie poorly sketched only about a month ago. 

 

“So the cloud is the same exact cloud from your logo just without text and smaller. I made it look like it was actually raining coffee, none of that droplet bullshit because this looks sleeker and then the cup is really you and Dela as a cup. It’s big and pink and cute and has an almost Polly Pocket look with a YC to keep it on brand.” Katya just stared at Trixie, clearly proud of the work. 

 

“Katya this is amazing! I can’t believe you took my dumb sketches and made THIS. These are so cute! I can’t wait to see them as products!” Trixie pulled out her phone to take a photo of both and send them to Dela. She does it for approval but she knows Dela is going to love them.

 

“So now what? What’s our next steps?” Trixie finally pulled her eyes away from the computer to face Katya. 

 

“Well if they’re approved then the next steps are payment and I send you the files and you can send them out and make stuff with it.” Katya spun the laptop back around in her lap and started clicking always. “Alaska sent me some links of people she works with for that so I can add it to the final email.”

 

“Well Dela just sent me the heart eyes emoji and a thumbs up so I’d call it approved. If you send me the invoice, I’ll pay you when I work on the books Monday.” 

 

Before Trixie could even put her phone down, and email notification from Katya popped up with the final invoice.

 

“Eager to get rid of me I see.” Trixie jokes waving her phone at Katya.

 

“Not at all. Now the real friendship can begin!” Katya closed her laptop and beamed up at Trixie. 

 

“If NOW starts the friendship, I’d love to see how you treat your other clients.” Katya just laughed at Trixie’s comment knowing they are both aware of their already budding friendship.

 

There was a knock at the door that pulled all four girls out of their little side conversations.

 

“Yes! Mommy that’s the food!” Maddy is bouncing in her seat. Lucky for Kim she just wrapped the dyed ends into a bun and clipped it up.

 

Katya greeted the man, grabbed the food and brought it to the kitchen with Trixie following behind. The group settled in around the dining table and loaded their plates with sushi and made small talk. Maddy, as usual, dominated the conversation, talking about her day at school. 

 

“Kim, your makeup is incredible. Trixie said you’re a makeup artist right?” Katya asked, finally getting Maddy to stop her own nonstop questions so she could get to know Kim. 

 

“Yeah I do a lot of freelance and I also run a makeup Youtube channel where I review stuff and do looks.” Kim as a lot of pride for her channel. She has racked up about half a million viewers and is quite loved in the beauty community.

 

“That’s awesome! I should connect you with my friend Amy. She owns a cosmetic line and I think you two would get along really well.” Katya was already pulling out her to send Amy a text. 

 

“That’s what I said!! I TOLD her Auntie Amy would love her and I think Kim would LOVE Sugarpill because it’s really cute and she could do really cute stuff with it.” Kim choked a bit on the roll she just put into her mouth. 

 

“Your friend Amy is Amy who is Shrinkle on Instagram as in the founder of Sugarpill Cosmetics???” Kim was almost out of her seat she’s so shocked. 

 

“That’s my girl! Met her in high school. She was just as weird as me so we stuck with each other. Now she lives in LA running Sugarpill but we’re still close as ever. I just sent her a text about you.” She flipped her phone to show Kim. 

 

“I would love to talk to her! Even if she’s not looking for an influencer to work with, I’d love to just talk to her. That’s amazing Katya, thank you!” Kim settles down trying to not lose her cool. 

 

“Maybe you could do my makeup for Halloween?” Maddy asked. She loved playing with makeup with her mom but having someone with Auntie Amy’s level of skills was exciting to her. 

 

“Halloween is actually a pretty busy day for me as a makeup artist but I know Trixie could do it! She’s pretty good at makeup herself.” Kim gave a sly smile to Trixie who just glared back.

 

“I’d love to if you’d like. You’d have to come to the cafe though because that’s where my goddaughter Winnie will be and I already promised I’d do her Unicorn makeup.” Trixie never thought she’d have to balance her time with two little girls but this would be a good way to to see how they play with each other. 

 

“Oh em geee! I would LOVE for you to do my makeup and maybe Winnie can be my friend!” 

 

“I think that would be so cute Mads. Maybe we can even ask her mom to trick or treat with her.” Katya joined it. She could use more mom friends as much as Maddy could use friends outside of school or gymnastics. 

 

“So what are you dressing as for Halloween Maddy?” Kim finally asked. I guess it would help to know what Trixie signed up for.

 

“Katya!” Both Kim and Trixie looked at each other before looking at Katya who was not at all registering their confusion. 

 

“Like your mom?” Kim asked hesitantly.

 

Katya finally joined the conversation laughing.

 

“Oh my god no! Katya is a little witch from this cartoon Maddy loves called Super Monsters.” Katya clarified. 

 

“Yeah! Duh! Katya goes to school at night with other kids who are monsters and they learn how to use their powers. Katya as a magic wand and everything!” Maddy tries to explain to Kim and Katya.

 

“She even has pink and blonde hair so this new look is perfect.” Katya poked at Maddy’s little pink bun.

 

“Oh right. If you’re all done eating, we should rinse that out.” Without another word, Maddy grabbed her and Kim’s empty plates, placed them in the sink then ran off down the hall to the bathroom with Kim close behind. 

 

“You could have told her no if you already had plans with Winnie. I could do her makeup and she will live.” Katya got up and started to clean off the table.

 

“I promise you, I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I couldn’t do it. I think Maddy and Winnie will get along well and I’m sure Dela would LOVE having you guys join them.” Trixie replied while putting the leftovers away.

 

“Maddy loves making friends but she gets so bored with people and honestly I think other kids thinks she’s a little weird and I don’t blame them but I think having her and Winnie meet is going to be good. Dela is bananas so I’m sure her kid is just as crazy and that’s just what Mads needs.”

 

“They’re going to love each other! Winnie is a doll and I have a good feeling about this. Maybe Maddy can convince Winnie that baking is cool and I can get both my girls in the kitchen with me.” Katya smirked at Trixie calling Maddy her girl but didn’t say anything about it. 

 

Maddy came bolting down the hall, Kim laughing behind her. Kim had washed the dye out of her hair and tamed her already naturally wavy hair into curls.

 

“Mommy! I look SO cool!” Maddy did a spin in the kitchen in front of her mom and Trixie.

 

“You sure do! I love it. Did you thank Kim for doing this for you?” Katya asked while she ran her fingers through her daughter’s soft curls.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She ran back over to Kim and wrapped her in a hug. Kim pat the top of her head. 

 

“You’re welcome kiddo. You’re alright. I think your mom should keep you around.” 

 

“Eh, I guess I can. She already has a room and is potty trained so I guess she can stay.” Everyone laughed except Maddy who tried to glare at her mom but the look was more cute than menacing.

 

“Ugh! Can we just eat cupcakes and watch Hocus Pocus now?” Maddy asked.

 

“Sure thing monkey. I’ll grab the cupcakes and the rest of you go get comfortable and get the movie started.” Katya shooed them out of the kitchen.

 

The four of them sat and watched the movie until Maddy passed out with only 15 minutes of the movie left to go. Katya carried her off to bed and returned to the living room to say her goodbyes to Trixie and Kim.

 

“The kid is weak. If it wasn’t for her I’d for sure be partying all night with you two.” Katya said, a yawn slipping out.

 

“Mmmhm. You just yawned and I saw you nodding off a few times.” Trixie joked with her.

 

“You caught me. I’m an old lady and it is getting pretty close to my bed time. It was great to meet you Kim. Thank you guys for coming over. Maddy was in heaven.”

 

“Thank you for having us. Maddy is actually pretty great so I didn’t hate it. I would hang out with her again. You however…” Kim trailed off.

 

“You are rotten Kimberly!” Katya laughed.

 

“Well I’ll see you Thursday Katya. Have a great night.” The three of them exchanged hugs and Trixie and Kim stared down the hall in silence.

 

Kim waited until they were fully out of the building to give Trixie ‘the look’.

 

“Don’t say it Kim. I will hit you.” Trixie didn’t even need to look at Kim to know what she was thinking.

 

“I’m not going to say anything bad. What I WILL say is I personally really like Katya and I think she’s a fun person for you to have in your life, however that is for you right now.” Kim and Trixie slid into Trixie’s car. Trixie took a deep breath and looked over at Kim.

 

“I like her. I know you know I do. I just need time to actually get to know her and not be pressured into anything from outside sources. Will you at least give me that?” Trixie asked sincerely. 

 

“I will only ask what Katya can do for me. I will leave the two of you alone.” Kim grabbed Trixie’s face gently so she can she that she was sincere.   

 

“I love you Kimberly.” Trixie started the car.

 

“I know. I’m great.” Both of them laughed as they drove off. 

 

-

 

The week passed and was by all accounts, uneventful. Trixie paid Katya and ordered shirts, mugs and stickers for them to start selling at the shop. She also made Katya sign an agreement to accept 3% of sales from the merchandise. With Halloween here, Trixie has also started trying new holiday cupcake and cookie recipes. 

 

She was sitting at a table near the door, dressed as 80’s Workout Barbie, complete with a blue skin tight jumpsuit, pink sweatbands and leg warmers and even big crinkled hair. She was in charge of passing out candy to kids so in her down time, she started writing down ideas for holiday cupcakes and cookies. 

 

As she starts making her list for what she needed for eggnog buttercream, Winnie came barreling through the cafe doors, making a beeline for Adore who was behind the counter wearing cat ears and a painted on whiskers. 

 

“Adore! Look! I’m a magical unicorn! Check out my horn and rainbow tutu!” Winnie came to a full stop behind the counter and twirled so Adore can see her costume at all angles. 

 

“I told you’d make a kick ass unicorn!” Adore went to high five Winnie but was interrupted by Dela. 

 

“Adore. Language.” She shot her dagger eyes at her. 

 

“Sorry mom. What I meant was you’re such a cool looking unicorn. The best I’ve ever seen.” Adore winked at her. 

 

“Adore, please stop calling me mom.” Dela asked as she sat next to Trixie as a nearby table. 

 

“Then stop acting like my mom D.” Adore stuck her tongue out at Dela and turned back to Winnie to indulge her in whatever conversation she wanted. 

 

Dela turned to Trixie to stop herself from fighting with Adore. 

 

“Hey Trixie Lu. Are you sure you’re okay with staying here and passing out candy? I wish you didn’t let most of out workers to call out. These college kids really love getting drunk and being like, sexy pencils or something. Except Adore who just loves getting on my nerves.” Dela looks back toward her daughter who’s now sitting on the counter as Adore applies glitter to her face.

 

“Yeah it’s fine. Gives me time to work on my holiday recipes.” She waved her paper at Dela. “But what give Winnie? You’re letting Adore still my gig?”

 

“She has a vision Auntie Trixie! I’m sorry but you do my makeup all the time. Let’s let her have this.” Trixie laughed at her and shot her a thumbs up. 

 

The bell above the door ran and in walked Katya and Maddy. Maddy was wearing an adorable blue dress with yellow stars on it and a matching hat. Katya was wearing a black veil push back out of her face a floor length gown. 

 

“Hiya Barbie! Dela! Happy Halloween!” Katya greeting causing Winnie to turn around and see who walked in. 

 

“MADDY!!” Winnie hopped down from the counter with Adore’s help and ran over to Maddy. 

 

“Gweny! What are you even doing here!!” Maddy hugs the other girl tightly. 

 

“Maddy? You know Winnie?” Trixie asked, looking between Dela and Katya who looked just as confused as her. 

 

“Yeah! But her name is Gweny! We sit next to each other and play together at playtime!” Maddy explains. 

 

“Yeah. Maddy started calling me Gweny because she couldn’t remember Gwendolyn and thought I said everyone calls me Gweny but I think it’s cool, no offense Auntie Trixie.” Winnie added. 

 

“None taken Babes. You’ll always be Winnie to us so that’s just too bad.” 

 

“Maddy you HAVE to meet Adore! She can do your makeup!” The two girls ran hand and hand back to the counter where Adore was waving at both girls, remembering Maddy from her last visit. 

 

“Adore took them both from me! I thought this was going to be a whole moment and not only do they rather have Adore but they already know each other!” Trixie looked over at the girls and rested her head in her hands. 

 

“That’s just how it is Trix. They love ya then they leave ya. Winnie does it when you come over and I’m sure Maddy does the same to Katya.” Dela patted Trixie’s arm lovingly.

 

“You know I’m second banana to that monkey when you’re around” Katya added.

 

“Well I’m just glad they like each other! It’s kinda cute. We can have girls nights and all that now!” Trixie was excited to have both girls available to spoil. 

 

“Katya we really have to exchange numbers now and set up some play dates!” Dela rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. She handed it to Katya to save her number. 

 

“Look at me! I’m like a real mom now. Making mom friends and play dates. My mother is gonna love this.” Katya saved herself into Dela‘s phone texted herself so she could save Dela. “Seriously. My mom calls me once a week and asks if I’ve joined a mom’s group or some ya-ya sisterhood.” 

 

“Those two are gonna be best friends, look at them.” The three of them looked over at the girls who now had matching glitter makeup on and were giggling at each other. 

 

“Why don’t I take them out trick or treating and you can just hang out here and pass out candy with Trixie.” Dela suggested. Trixie was surprised that Dela sounded like she genuinely wanted to give Katya a little bit of time to herself and wasn’t trying to wind Trixie up. 

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that. I can go with you.” Katya insisted. She trusted Dela and Maddy but didn’t want to feel like she was dumping her kid on anyone. 

 

“Please. Those two with be holding hands and giggling all night collecting candy. I just have to follow behind and make sure they don’t get lost.” Dela’s smile was so warm, Katya has no choice but to agree.

 

“Okay but if you need help at all, promise you’ll call and I’ll meet you wherever.” Katya wagged her finger at Dela.

 

“Pinky promise.” Dela held her pinky out and Katya hooked her pinky around Dela’s “The sun is gonna set her soon so we should probably head out now. Winnie and Maddy, let go shake down the neighborhood.”

 

The girls came running over, buckets in hand, ready to get the night started.

 

“Alright Monkey butt. Dela is going to take you both trick or treating and I’m going to stay here with Trixie but if you need anything, she has my number okay?”

 

“Okay mommy! Have fun!” Maddy gave Katya a big hug and went back over to Dela and Winnie. 

 

“How about I start you guys off?” Trixie reaches into her bowl and dropped a hand full of candy into each of their buckets.

 

“Love you mommy! See you later” Maddy yelled back before walking out the door, holding hands with Winnie. 

 

When they were fully out of the building, Katya turned to Trixie and sighed deeply, “I think moments like this are supposed to hurt like hell but I’m kinda proud and happy Maddy has a friend and that friend is Winnie of all people.”

 

“Me too. This morning I was telling Dela how badly I wanted this friendship to work because I love hanging out with both of them so I’m happy they have each other.” Trixie smiles back at Katya. 

 

“I lived in Boston with my parents until a year ago when I decided to start my own life here. I’ve been so busy getting her settled, getting myself settled that I didn’t even think about how important establishing a life beyond the two of us was.” Katya reaches across the table and placed her had on Trixie’s. “I’m really glad you wouldn’t stop staring at me the first time I came here.” 

 

Trixie shoves Katya’s hand off of hers playfully and laughed “Oh my god fuck off!” Katya join in and laughed.

 

“Well listen bitch, it’s true. But I’m glad you did because now I have you as a friend. And Maddy has Winnie, which I guess she made that friend on her own but at least I know Dela and she’s not a nutcase vegan soccer mom who’s judging my parenting.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say she’s completely clear of the nutcase title but I get what you’re saying. You and Maddy are part of our weirdo tribe now and we’re all happier because of it.” Trixie grabbed her phone off the table and stood up with it. “Now let me get picture of this look for my Instagram because you look insane.”

 

Trixie took a photo of Katya’s full look, somehow only just now noticing the third eye dangling on her forehead. She captioned it “You’re gonna die up there. This is @katya_zamo.” Giggling the whole time. 

 

Katya made sure to seek revenge by posting her own photo of Trixie in her full workout Barbie look with the caption “She’s not here for a long time but she’s here for a good time. @trixiemattel”

 

The rest of the night consisted of Trixie and Katya telling princess after princess how cute they were and how strong Spiderman and Batman looked. They got some kids who came by in truly adorable or scary looking costume they cooed over and Adore would run over whenever she saw a costume she really enjoyed.

 

As the night neared 8:30, Trixie and Adore finishes up closing the cafe and Adore went home. Dela came in with Maddy and Winnie talking to each other but Katya can see in their faces that they are moments away from passing out. She’ll be lucky if Maddy even makes it out the car before falling asleep. 

 

“Mommy look at my bucket! I got so much candy!” Maddy came over and crawled into Katya’s lap. 

 

“I can’t wait to pick out all my favorites and eat them!” Katya wrapped her arms around Maddy and pretended to eat her neck causing her to thrash around in laughter.

 

“We had a lot of fun with you tonight Maddy. I think we should all hang out again very soon!” Dela has picked up a practically asleep Winnie. She softly reply “yes please.”

 

“We’ll figure out our schedules and do this again. Thank you so much Dela. I’m sure Maddy had a blast.” Katya stood with Maddy on her hip. 

 

“Anytime. Seriously. Now if the shop is all closed up, I think we should head home before the kids fall completely asleep. I mean you too Trixie.” The three walked out and waited as Trixie locks the door. 

 

“Night Dela see you tomorrow. Katya, talk to you soon?” 

 

“Mama, you better believe I’ll be here for coffee tomorrow” they all laugh and finally part ways.

 

-

 

When Trixie finally gets home and settled in bed, she picks up her phone to see she has missed a few photos sent in a group message with her Dela and Katya. 

 

Katya sent a photo of Maddy passed out on her bed still fully dressed in her costume. “At least she made it to her bed?”

 

Dela sent a photo of Winnie on the couch with her head on the arm of the couch and her hand still in her bucket of candy. “Consider yourself luck!”

 

Dela send another photo of Maddy and Winnie holding hands and big smiles on their faces from earlier in the night. “Okay!! Last for one for the night!”

 

Trixie replied “Cool, just gonna cry myself to sleep at how cute they are.”

 

Trixie stared at the photos a bit longer before finally going to sleep.


	6. The Famous Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Crazy world we live in now, huh.. The bright side is I now have time to write again! I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates!

Katya was camped out in the corner of Yellow Cloud she quickly claimed as her own. She came in on most weekdays after dropping Maddy off at school, set up her little workstation and sipped on a never ending cup of coffee until it was time to get Maddy or she had something else to do. The other employees have quickly adapted to their new usual customer, making sure she never paid and her table was always available. In return, Katya tipped them generously. 

 

Adore found Katya endlessly fascinating. Trixie or Dela often had to remind Adore that she should be behind the counter, not chatting with Katya at the table. Trixie was sure Brianna had a bit of a crush on her as she would laugh at everything Katya said and would bring her out a fresh pastry if she was on shift. Farrah would down right scowl when she saw her sitting there, probably mad that someone was getting more attention than her. Trixie and Dela were happy to have a friend there that wasn’t each other to annoy.

 

This has been the routine for the past month. Since Halloween, Trixie and Katya have been as attached as a business owner and freelancing single mom could be. Trixie would come out of her office and hang out with Katya in the cafe and Katya would take a break from her work and wander back into the kitchen hoping to taste test some treats.

 

Now that they are officially in December, Trixie was in full holiday baking mode and was trying new treats everyday. Peppermint cookies, eggnog buttercream, cranberry muffins. Katya knew now was the best time to try and stick her fingers into whatever Trixie has brewing up back there.

 

“Hello hello miss Tracy! Do I smell something yummy for me?” Katya peeked her head around the corner of the door. Trixie’s face was about a half inch from a tray of cupcakes. She was delicately placing something on them that looked like a Santa boot.

 

“Yes, wait.” She stands up and wipes her hands on her apron. “Okay so this is a sugar cookie cupcake. So it's layers of vanilla cake dyed red and sugar cookie dough and a classic buttercream frosting. I know it might be a lot but-” Katya interrupted her rambling. 

 

“Just give me the cupcake woman!” Katya moved closer with her hand out. She secretly thought it was really cute when Trixie got all rambly about her creations but for now, she’ll keep it to herself and just be a great taste tester.

 

She took a bit of the cupcake and looked at how nervous Trixie was becoming. 

 

“Trixie Truth or My Truth” she asked.

 

“Ugh Kat, I hate this game. Just give me your truth.”

 

“To be fair, you know I don’t have the biggest sweet tooth and this is very sweet, but I think it’s really good and it’ll be a kid pleaser.”

“Please don’t call my cupcakes ‘kid pleasers’ it sounds gross.” Trixie is often irked by Katya’s wording.

 

“Okay it will definitely be Maddy approved. Have her and Winnie try it later.” She continues to lick the frosting off the cupcake with her finger, temporarily distracting Trixie.

 

“Fine, I’ll save them one but I'm just going to put these in the case anyway because I made too many to waste now.” She lifted the tray and walked out to the front with Katya trailing behind her. Brianna was on her shift for a bit more before Adore came in. She was leaning over the counter, reading a book.

 

“Bri, can you grab the tray of cookies back there? We’re looking a little empty.” She popped up, looking a bit startled by the sudden appearance of Trixie and Katya. She gave Trixie a little salute and shuffled to the back to grab the cookies.

 

“Mama, you made fresh cookies and you gave me this cupcake disguised as a cookie?” Katya looked shocked at Trixie with her half eaten cupcake threatening to slip out of her hand.

 

“Yes and I made the chi tea cookies you love so much.” Trixie didn’t even look up from the glass case she was placing the cupcakes in.

 

“With oat milk icing?” Before Trixie could confirm Katya’s assumptions, Brianna came around the corner with the tray of cookies and Katya stopped her path and scanned the tray and grabbed one of the cookies in question.

 

“I’d marry you right now if you made me this cookie every day.” Katya said, eyes closed, savoring her first bite.

 

“That’s cute but you’d have to convert to  Judaism. My parents wouldn’t love it if I married a  gentile.” Bri shrugged and walked the cookies over to Trixie who was giggling at her.

 

“Love ya Skipper but I was talking to Barbie.” Katya winked at Bri, grabbed a second cookie and moved around the counter to sit back at her table, leaving Trixie standing there rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m going to ban her from my kitchen.” Trixie said to Bri with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

 

“You won’t and honestly, I don’t think you can ban Katya from anywhere.” Bri laughed standing next to Trixie as she stocked the display case with cookies.

 

“She said it, not me!” Katya yelled over from her seat.

 

“At least you know the way to her heart.” Brianna said, returning to her book

 

Adore strolled in well before her shift started, which is shocking to both Trixie and Brianna until she makes a beeline to Katya’s table.

 

“My shift doesn’t start for another 20 minutes and Cracker doesn’t leave for another 30, Boss, so you can’t tell me where to be.” Adore shouted over her shoulder.

 

“Just because my last name is Ritz doesn't mean you can call me cracker” Bri says back to Adore.

 

Adore just gestured up and down Bri’s, implying that her looks also allow her to be called cracker.

 

Katya and Adore went about their usual catching up, which means back and forth cackling in the corner of the coffee shop which makes Trixie smile. She loves that this coffee shop feels like home and the people around her are like family.

 

“Oh! You know Alaska, right?” Adore asked Katya.

 

“Yeah that snake is my friend, are you going to her show this weekend?” Katya replied.

 

“Well last time she was here, I went to her show and we got talking and we actually wrote a song together and we’re going to perform it this weekend.” Adore was bouncing in her seat.

 

“Are you getting up in drag for it?” Katya question. Before she could answer, Trixie chimed in.

 

“Kat, look at that hooker, she is always a little punk drag queen.” Trixie came over and joined them at the table.

 

“I’m actually really happy you get to do this Adore! I’ll be there for sure.” Trixie said, taking a seat.

 

“Thanks mom! I’m excited for you to hear the song! It’s called I Look Fucking Cool.” Trixie laughed at her.

 

“Of course it is. I love that for you. And I love that your shift has officially started. Get back there and tell Cracker she’s free.” Adore stood up and wrapped Trixie in a hug from behind and walked over to the back.

 

“Mom? Is that some kink you two have going?” Katya jokes.

 

“Ugh don’t be gross. Adore calls me and Dela mom, mostly to annoy us but I think she actually sees us as her moms.” Trixie rolled her eyes trying to soften the mood.

 

“So...will you be going to the show this weekend?” Trixie tried to bring up casually, finding the glitter on her nails suddenly very interesting.

 

“I would love to but I can’t take Maddy and I don’t really have someone who can watch her.”

 

“Yeah, kids can be tiny party pooper. I get that. Well I’ll have to tell you all about it and maybe I get to meet the famous Alaska Thunderfuck.” Trixie shrugged and stood from her seat.

 

“Trust me, when she sees you, you won’t be able to escape her. I’m sure she’ll have a lot of question” Katya replies, laughing. Trixie walked away, shaking her head before she could get any more information.

 

She walked back to the counter where Adore was taking orders and Brianna was packing up to leave.

 

“Do you have class now Bri or just headed home?” 

 

“Home. Well I’m going to the store and then home because I told my roommate Katelyn I’d make dinner.” She was hanging up her apron and swung her bag over her shoulder. 

 

“I expect you  _ both _ over at my place Sunday for dinner.” Trixie reminded Bri. Trixie hosted a dinner for her whole staff once a month to get to know them better and just to spend time with them outside of work.

 

“I’m there every month! I invite Katelyn every time but she is a busy woman!” Bri laughed, bringing Trixie into a hug.

 

“See you tomorrow!” Trixie yelled out to Bri as she walked out the door.

 

Before she could get fully out, Maddy and Winnie came barreling through, full speed toward the counter.

 

“Sup tinys! How was school?”  Adore asked the girls. 

 

Katya paid no attention to the girls running in knowing that when the combo of Dela picking Maddy up from school and Adore working happened, she didn’t get to talk to her daughter until she was sitting at the table with whatever treat Adore would offer up.

 

“The coolest thing ever happened Adore! So I was telling everyone that Maddy can do a real actual cartwheel and everyone thought I was lying so then Maddy did it and everyone was cheering so now WE are the cool kids! Maddy did get in trouble because she showed her underwear to the whole playground BUT it was so awesome!” Winne said without taking a single breath.

 

“Oh whatever Mads I bet no one besides the teachers even cared about your underwear. You two are awesome. Here, I got these new cupcakes Trix wants you to try.” She slid two cupcakes across the counter toward the girls.

 

“You have to tell me what you think about them!” Trixie yelled over to Maddy and Winnie as they walked over to the table.

 

Dela has joined Katya by her table. She handed the note from the teacher suggesting that Maddy wear shorts under her dress next time to prevent “exposing herself”. 

 

“Ms. Thompson is such a prude. She’s six! She didn’t plan on doing flips at recess, ugh” Dela plopped herself down in the chair next to Katya. “I could slap her..” Dela whispered, not wanting the kids to hear.

 

“No, we’ll just put shorts on next time we wear a dress, right Monkey?” Katya asked, lighthearted. Maddy nodded, frosting already covering her face.

 

Trixie came over with two classes of chocolate milk for the girls and Dela’s usual afternoon iced tea.

 

“Okay so what do we think about the cupcakes? Honest answers only.” Trixie asked in a sing-song voice as she stood by the table.

 

“It tastes like a cookie AND a cupcake!” Maddy replied, crumbs spilling out of her mouth.

 

“Yeah, it’s like two deserts in one!” Winne chimed in.

 

“Oh thank god! I'll keep them in rotation for the season. I should put you two on payroll.” Trixie jokes, taking the corner of her apron and wiping the frosting off Maddy’s face.

 

“The sweets are enough, then you send them home with us to deal with the aftermath!” Dela jokes.

 

“Yeah I don’t suppose you’d want to have them over tonight, on a school night, full of sugar do you Trixie?” Katya laughed at the idea.

 

“Oh you know I would love that but I’ve gotta be here at 4am to bake, so sorry.” She winked at Katya.

 

“Mom! Can Maddy sleep over this weekend?? That would be SO much fun, PLEASE??” Winne and Maddy gave Dela and Katya their best puppy dog eyes.

 

“I think that can be fun. We have to go to grandma’s for dinner Friday, but if Saturday works for you Kat, we would love to have Maddy.” Dela directed to her.

 

“Sure. I think that will be super fun. Maddy has a gymnastics thing in the morning but I can drop her off whenever after that.” 

 

“Perfect! I’ll text you about it Friday night or Saturday morning.” Dela looked down at her phone and stood up. “Okay Winnie, dad is here and I need to do a little more work here so, I’ll see you tonight.” Dela came around the table and kissed Winne’s head before shooing her out the door to her dad’s car.

 

“I’ve gotta get back there too but come stop by before you head out. Do you need more coffee? Milk?” Trixie asked as she walked away.

“Yes!” Katya and Maddy replied in unison. 

 

“Adore, refill the free-loaders.” Trixie asked before following Dela to the back office.

 

Trixie sat behind the desk and Dela sat in front of her, staring at Trixie who kind of looks like she’s in a daze.

 

“You look somehow scared and excited...what's going on with you Trix?” Dela asked, mostly confused by Trixie behavior. She’d been with her for most of the time she was here so she doesn't know what spooked her.

 

“Dela...I think I’m going to ask Katya on a kinda date. Am I? No, I have to because that just makes sense. But it’s kinda weird...But also perfect?” Trixie spooked to Dela but really was just saying what was on her mind.

 

“Woah, okay slow down. You’re going to ask her out on a date? When did this development happen?” Dela tried to keep her calm mom voice to not freak her out.

 

“Okay well the opportunity presented itself because Adore is performing with Kat’s friend this weekend at a drag show. I asked if she was going because I was going to see if she wanted to make it a date because it would be super casual and fun but then she said she had no one to watch Maddy, super understandable. But NOW you’re going to have Maddy on Saturday so it just feels right to ask her, right?” Trixie took a deep breath and looked at Dela, hoping for an answer.

 

“Here’s what I think, If you think it right, do it. I think this time will be as good as any. If you’re that unsure about it, wait until you’re absolutely sure.” Dela grabbed Trixie’s hand across the desk.

 

“I really like you Dela. I’d for sure be dead in a lake somewhere without you.” Trixie said earnestly.

 

“I know. You really feel like my second child sometimes babe.”

 

“And I accept that.” They both laugh at that sentiment. 

 

Just then Maddy came charging into the room. “Trixieeeee! We’re leaving!”

 

Trixie stood and came around to meet Maddy for a hug.

 

“I better see you on Sunday for dinner! Everyone who works here will be there.” Trixie offers.

 

“I’ll have to check my calendar but I’ll be there if Gweny will be there!” Maddy grinned at her.

 

“Oh I see, you don’t care if I’ll be there because you got a new best friend.” Trixie jokes. Katya walked in before Maddy could defend herself.

 

“Hey Maddy, why don’t we go see if Adore will package up some cookies for you and your mom.” Dela took Maddy’s hand and led her out the room. “Don’t worry mama, I’ll grab your favorite.” Maddy yelled over her shoulder.

 

“Did you want to talk to me about something or did you just want to give the kid more sugar?” Katya asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

 

“Yes, actually. I wanted to know if you want to go to Alaska’s show with me this weekend….Like as a date?” Trixie asked, not making eye contact.

 

“Oh my god, really? Like an actual date? Yes! I would love that!” Katya replied. When Trixie looked up, Trixie was practically bouncing on her toes. “I gotta warn you that if Alaska knows, she’ll make a thing of it so if you want to keep it low key, maybe we should go to dinner first to get the date stuff out the way and then just have fun at Alaska’s show after.” 

 

“Ew omg Kat are you asking me out on a date?!” Trixie jokingly asked.

 

“I most certainly am Trixie and you already asked me out first and you can’t take it back.” Katya giggled back at her.

 

Maddy, with her perfect timing, came skipping back in with her backpack on and a small paper bag that Trixie can only assume held cookies.

 

“Mommy! Adore gave me cookies! I’m ready to go home!” She came right over to Trixie and gave her a hug. “Bye Trixie! I’ll see you for dinner Sunday!”

 

“Don’t act like you’re coming for me tater tot. You’re only coming for Winnie.” Maddy shrugged at Trixie’s reply, walking over to her mom and grabbing her hand

 

“Don’t worry Tracy, I’ll come for you.” Katya winked at her, turned around and walked out to the back of the front.

 

Trixie just stood there in awe of the whole transaction.

 

-

 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Trixie was busier than usual so there wasn’t much time to think, and in turn, worry about the date. She and Katya planned to go to a quiet little restaurant up the street from the bar and have an actual date and then head over to the show after.

 

Trixie was deep in her closet trying to find something to wear, since Katya was going to pick her up in 40 minutes. She got her hair and make up done and was facetiming Kim knowing she wasn’t going to be much help but could use the support anyway.

 

“Oh what about that blue dress with the flowers that I think are also blue?” Kim chimed in.

“Wait, yes I love that dress okay.” Trixie yanked the dress she was currently wearing off and grabbed the blue dress from it’s hanger. “Oh my god Kimberly, look at me. Blue really is my color.” 

 

“Oh she’s feeling confident!” Kim remarked as Trixie continued to pose to and feel herself in the camera.

 

“Yeah, I was feeling nervous but Kat was just as into the idea as me and in the end, if it doesn't feel right, I think we’re both big enough people to move past it and not let it affect the friendship we built.” Trixie stated with the utmost confidence.

 

“I hate to be nice to you in any way and you know it but I’m really proud of you for making this move and being so adult about it. I think it’s a good sign.” Kim replied genuinely.

 

“I don’t know, Kim. I just have a good feeling about it. I can’t explain it. I just want to do it and see that happens.” Trixie said, moving closer to the phone, seeing a text from Katya saying she’s here. “Okay, she’s here. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!” 

 

Trixie hung up before Kim could say anything stupid. She checked her reflection one last time before grabbing her purse and running out the door. As she swung her front door open, Katya stood there, in a black tube dress over a dark red long sleeve turtle-neck. She was smiling wide.

 

“Oh hello! I thought you’d be in your car when you said you were here.” Trixie said, caught off guard.

 

“Who raised you? Always meet a lady at the door, you beast.” Katya half joked. “This is cute. You look very beautiful.” she added.

 

“Thanks Kat. You look beautiful too!” Trixie laughed at how cliche they were being. “Okay, I’m gonna get hangry in like 10 minutes so let's stop the sweet talk and let go get some food.”

 

She locked her front door and followed Katya up the driveway to her car. As they drove, Katya and Trixie made small talk, mostly talking about Maddy’s gymnastics meet and about how cute she and Winnie were when she dropped Maddy off. 

 

Before long they made it to the restaurant, ordered their food and got into the groove of their date. Conversation has always come easy to them. They were laughing and having a great time, the pressure of a date log forgotten.

 

“You know, I have to admit, I was very nervous about this. I don’t have a ton of friends. Everyone around me is more like family because they’re all I’ve got.  So when I met you, I was so happy to have a new friend, I tried to ignore whatever other feelings I felt for you because I didn’t want to change it. BUT I think, whatever happens here, we’ll be good.” Trixie was a glass of wine in a feeling more open.

 

“Must I remind you that you stared at me the whole first day I came into your cafe and I still wanted to be your friend.” Katya laughed. Trixie rolled her eyes but laughed along with her.

 

“But I’m glad you said that. I was very intrigued by you when I first saw you. You look like a Barbie blow up sex doll and you bake cupcakes as a job yet you have a rotten sense of humor. Plus you like my kid which makes you even more hot.” Katya took a deep breath and refocused. 

“I really have almost no one, I burned a lot of bridges in my past and so I try to not get too close to people because I’m afraid I’ll scare them away. You just keep getting closer and for some reason, it doesn’t scare me so I’m taking that as a good sign” Katya smiled big at Trixie.

 

“Okay, no more deep talk for now. This is a first date, let's make it happy! So what should I expect from an Alaska show?” Trixie asked.

 

“Oh god, you can expect everything from Alaska. I’ve seen her paint herself blue, pee on stage,  dress up like a Golden Girl, become a puppet, impersonate Lady Gaga, sit on a chair for the whole show...I mean, you name it and Alaska turned it into a number.” Katya warned.

 

“Oh wow, I now see why Adore has gravitated toward her.” Trixie laughed along with Katya.

 

“Okay, we should probably get going, people love Alaska so I want to make sure we get a good tipping spot.” Trixie picked up the bill, winning the argument of who asked who out on a date and they headed out, walking down the street to the bar.

 

-

 

Trixie was 2 drinks in and Alaska was on her final number, which just so happens to be her song with Adore. Alaska had wowed Trixie with her mix of great music that have hysterical lyrics and visuals to match. She could see why Alaska was so popular. Alaska was not only there to make sure the audience was having a great time but it seemed like the person she wanted to entertain most was herself. It was one of the most fun shows Trixie has ever seen.

 

She also really loved seeing Adore in her element, letting the crowd eat her up. Alaska made sure that Adore was getting the attention she deserved. It made Trixie misty eyed seeing her up there, mostly because she was kinda drunk, or at least that’s what she’s going to tell everyone. 

 

As Alaska did her final thank yous to the crowd and closed up the show, Katya grabbed Trixie’s hand and led her toward what she was assuming was the backstage area. Once back there, Adore spotted the two and immediately pounced on Trixie, wrapping her in a hug.

 

“TRIX! Wasn’t that fucking dope! I still can’t believe that.” Adore detached herself and Trixie grabbed her face. 

 

“I’m so proud of your dumb ass.” Trixie said right into her face before letting go.

 

“You do look fucking cool, I have to admit. Glad you’re not a liar.” Katya complimented.

 

“Where are you, you rotten hooker. I can smell you from stage!” Alaska can be heard yelling from down the hall before she appeared in the doorway. “Oh my god Katyaaaaa! You didn’t tell me there was a lady present!!!” Alaska came in and moved toward Trixie, initiating an air kiss on each of Trixie’s cheeks. “You must be Trixie! Katya really just won’t shut up about you.”

 

“Oh wow. I’m calling the police on her. Yes I’m that gorgeous, Dolly Parton, cookie smelling angel who has blessed Katya with a reason to live. It’s true.” Trixie replied.

 

“Ohhh, I like her. She’s funny!” Alaska let out a cackle before plopping herself on the couch in the room. “So Miss Trixie, did you enjoy the circus?”

 

“Honestly, you are insane and I loved every minute of it. I like people who are just slightly left of center so you are for sure up my alley.” Trixie said.

 

“Well that’s as clear as can be. You’re friends with these two nut jobs!” Alaska pointed her thumbs toward both Katya and Alaska.

 

“I’m not even mad about that. I’m fully fucking crazy but mama Trixie loves me just the same, right Trix.” Adore rested her head on Trixie’s shoulder.

 

“Like only a mother could.” Trixie pat Adore on the head.

 

“Okay, well Trixie there’s only one more thing you gotta do if you wanna be accepted into the Haus of Haunt...SHOTS!” Alaska sent Adore out to go grab everyone 2 shots, minus Katya. Trixie volunteered to help.

 

With Katya and Alaska alone in the room, Katya could tell Alaska wanted to say something but she beat her to the punch. “Don’t say anything. The answer is yes but I don’t want to talk about it yet.” Katya said before sitting down next to Alaska.

 

“Okay Mary, calm down. I like her thoooo! She’s really nice!” Alaska responded.

 

“Yeah, she’s great and Maddy loves her. I just want to ease into it. Enjoy it.” Katya smiled over at Alaska. 

 

Adore and Trixie returned with the shots and the three of them proceeded to take shots while Katya laughed along and snapped some photos. They hung out for a bit getting to know each other, swapping embarrassing stories and just hanging out. Before long, Katya realized that Trixie was teetering on the line of too drunk and it was getting quite late and they should part ways with Alaska and Adore. They said their goodbyes and made their way back down the street to Katya’s car.

 

“I like Alaska! She’s stupid and fun. I had a great time. Maybe the shots were a lot but I’m happy.” Trixie had her head back against the headrest, eyes closed and smiling. 

 

“Yeah, she’s wild but she's loyal as hell and a great friend.” Katya glanced over at Trixie and giggled.

 

“Whaaaa??” Trixie whined. “You don’t get to laugh at me because your friend did this to me” She huffed and crossed her arms which only made Katya laugh harder.

 

When they pulled into Trixie’s driveway, Katya got out and walked with Trixie to her door. It was really late and she knows Trixie is going to have to wake up early and go into the cafe, so as much as she would love to prolong the night, she stops at the door.

 

“Well, I guess this is my stop, huh...I really did have a good night Kat and I would like to do it again soon.” Trixie starts fiddling with her keys. “ I want to kiss you but I don’t want you to think that I feel that way only because I’ve been drinking tonight because really I’ve wanted to for-” 

 

Katya cut her off by grabbing her face and pulling Trixie in for a kiss. She can feel Trixie melt into it the moment their lips meet. Not wanting to go too far she pulls away, leaving Trixie standing there, stunned.

 

“Sometimes, my dear Tracy, you talk too much.” Katya said, breaking the moment’s seriousness.

 

“You and Maddy are coming over tomorrow for dinner right? Like for the cafe family dinner.” Trixie asked, clearly eager to spend more time with her.

 

“Yeah of course. I’ll come to the cafe tomorrow too. If I don’t have to make breakfast for Maddy, I’m not going to make it for myself so I gotta get my coffee and muffin from somewhere” She replied.

 

“Well get home safe Kat, I see you tomorrow.” She leaned in and gave Katya a kiss on the cheek before opening her door and heading inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mother, I'm writing again. I saw this piece of art the other day and I thought, ugh, this Trixie and so soft and sweet she must own a bakery but also loves hot older women SO HERE WE ARE.
> 
> This is that piece: https://ging-gum.tumblr.com/post/184927211200/say-youll-never-come-back-down-to-the-place-in
> 
> I had to get it down so here’s the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
